Rags to Riches!
by Tensaiga
Summary: [When I Met You!] So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan
1. Prologue

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **3513

**Pages:** 8

**Summary:** So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan

**Warning:** The story is boring till chapter two, trust me! Give it a chance I promise you it gets better!

"All human actions have one or more of these seven causes: chance, nature, compulsion, habit, reason, passion, and desire."

Aristotle (384 BC – 322 BC)

* * *

It was just an ordinary day like any other day. The sun was bright like a new light bulb fresh from the box and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Invisible fog covered the city just over the many heads, because people that were used to living here never noticed it or eventually got used to it. Tokyo streets were busy just like everyday. Just like every week, every month, every year. There wasn't a single leaf on the ground or a single flower bud floating in the air. The trashcans seemed to exist only when people needed them and disappeared right after. No one seemed to liter and vending machines hung everywhere, on every street, every corner when many people bought things to accommodate them.

People walked around street to street corner to corner going wherever it was needed them to be at the moment. Not a single block lay untouched. The bikes buzzed by while the shop owners' rung their bell signaling that the store had opened after a long nights' rest. Many people rushed in to get whatever they needed while some lingered to see what it had to offer. Children ran around playing tag, laughing, while others socialized with their peers. Some people talked on their cells phones. The tourist took pictures which each other to remember this experience of being in Tokyo.

The real question was what made Tokyo different then any other place? It was just a place, so why was it so important? Many people would just shrug their shoulders saying that they didn't know. That this was just another place they're grown to know. If they gave you that answer they were wrong. This is where Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taiji went to school. It was Shikon High, a High school not too far from where they lived, which made it possible for them to just walk there.

Some of the students and friends they knew biked. Other's had a ride from their parents, sibling, etc… Some of their friends owned a car and rode to school, getting there _just_ on time. Overall there were many ways to get to school, but Sango and Kagome preferred to walk. Walking gave them exercise, which in the end gave them the long, lean legs they have, that many adored. It also gave them more time to talk because once they made it school they would split up. One would go to math, while the other would go to social studies.

Kagome and Sango are best friends. Best friends would be the understatement of the year in fact. They were best friends forever. Since the day they met they felt as if there was a sisterly connection between them and quickly became friends. They were stuck together like glue. Nothing in the world could ever bring them apart. They are so close that they considered each other sisters. From when they were born and hopefully till they died. Their parents are also best friends like them until today…

Kagome and Sango walked off of the school grounds casually. It wasn't like they were in trouble and were hiding or something from someone, no they were just walking! Kagome wore a pair of dark blue jeans, which faded at her thigh to a light blue and a while. For a shirt Kagome wore a white spaghetti strap shirt, which had a blood red rose in the front and two leaves with thorns on the stem. It showed off her perfect hourglass figure to everyone, but unintentionally.

Sango on the other hand wore tight black Capri's that reach the ½ way point between her knee and her ankle. It had a four - inch cut near the bottom. Her red tank top had a 3 claw slash prints on it. "That was so funny. You know Gina thought Mrs. Lisgen was lesbian!" chuckled Kagome walking down the street.

"I know! That teacher is married to a _guy_ I might add and has 3 children!" laughed Sango holding her book closer to her chest.

"Or _is_ she married to a guy?" asked Kagome suspiciously wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh come off it!" Sango playfully slapped.

Kagome and Sango kept walking till they came to the grey porch steps. They lived in a normal neighborhood. It wasn't as if rapists or muggers were just waiting around the corner for girls with short mini skirts to prance around. Also no kidnappers were there either. It was safe just like most neighborhoods. It wasn't the safest place in the world because no place is that safe. If it was safe then people would move there and then that would make it less safe.

Both Sango and Kagome lived in a normal house. Not a mansion it was just a normal house. It had 4 bedrooms, luckily, and 2 baths. Each house had a backyard with wonderful colorful flowers like the rainbow and a front yard with roses and tulips or different colors. For Kagome there was a sakura tree in the back while Sango's was in the front. To the right there was a garage where a car or bike would be kept. Both families owned a care but never seemed to actually use it. Every house on the block was built the same way so things didn't get complicated. They all had the exact same design.

Sango looked at her best friends house. "You know it still amazes me that 4 people live in that house. I mean how is it still in good condition? It looks practically new!" Sango said loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Oh come on Sango. Plus we have the house to ourselves since everyone decided to ditch us and go on their "secret" trip to wherever! I mean seriously a "secret" trip? That is so unbelievable." Kagome happily replied facing Sango.

"Oh fine!" Sango huffed as she started to go up the porch stairs.

Slowly they trudged up the stairs. There weren't many but it felt like hundreds. It took a while considering the fact that the two girls just had P.E. where they had to run the mile and they both had to walk home. When they reached the black door Kagome unlocked it and stepped in. After Sango entered it she closed it and locked it for safety measures. It was an automatic reflex that she had come across as she grew up in her house next door.

Sighing Kagome threw her stuff down on the cream colored carpet. She didn't throw them very hard just tossing them off her aching back, which pulsed with pain. She didn't normally do this, but no one was home so she wouldn't get in trouble for doing it this one time. "Come on Sango so what are we going to do today? I am so bored that I can give bored a new definition." moaned Kagome falling backwards onto her couch.

"I don't know how about… well we could always go to the mall. You know the whole shopping spree or something." Sango lazily replied raiding through Kagome's fridge.

"Let's have a food spree! We haven't had one of those in awhile. Plus last time we only ate like at 1 place. Let's go to 2 places this time." Kagome excitedly replied jumping up and down after getting up from the couch.

"Of course _Master_ Kagome. I am lower then you and will obey your every command." Bowed Sango.

"Finally you respect me! Good job knave. Bow down to all my powerfulness again! Show me that you know who is the boss." Kagome replied pointing to the floor again.

"Hey Kagome come on!" Sango laughed from the living room.

The two laughed together and walked towards the door. Suddenly Kagome froze in shock. She remembered that she needed to get her money. "Uh oh, wait Sango let me get my money!" Kagome hollered from the bottom of the stairs already have happened to reach them.

Kagome skipped up the stairs and grabbed her wallet along with her purse and cell phone. She made sure that her room was clean like she left it. Closing her bedroom door she walked down the steps and walked to the front door where Sango was waiting for her. "Okay Sango, let's go!" Kagome cheered slinging the purse over her shoulder, and sticking her cell phone and wallet into her pocket.

The two turned and then walked down the steps and continued to walk the short distance to the mall. Both of them thought over what they wanted to eat. There were so many choices they had to choose from. After arguing for a while they decided to get some ice cream and then later get some Chinese food. Walking through the door their eyes set on an ice cream stand. "Welcome to Swenny's ice – cream how may I help you?" asked the worker at the stand.

"I'd like a strawberry ice – cream scoop in a waffle cone?" asked Kagome nicely.

"I'd like a vanilla in a sugar cone?" asked Sango.

The worker quickly complied. He quickly scooped out the two flavors and placed them on the correct cones. Then he handed Kagome and Sango their ice cream. Both Sango and Kagome took a lick of their ice cream scoop and closed their eyes hiding the color underneath their smooth eyelids. "Hmm that's good ice – cream. Thank you…" faded Kagome.

"Hojo! Would you like anything else today?" the worker replied smiling.

"Oh hi Hojo! Thank you for the ice cream and no thank you." Smiled Kagome as she paid him.

Hojo just smiled at Kagome and nodded. Kagome and Sango walked off together trying to finish the ice cream they had just bought without getting a brain freeze. After finishing their ice cream they went to a Chinese restaurant, like they had decided earlier. "Don't you just love the fortune cookies Sango?" asked Kagome giggling like a little two-year-old girl with a toy.

"No Kagome I love the fortune. Did you know every single one I've gotten has come true?" smirked Sango mentally patting herself on the back.

"Sango you've only gotten a fortune cookie once in your life and it said something like the future will being you happiness!" laughed Kagome bursting Sango's ego.

"It has so why argue with the cookie?" Sango stubbornly replied.

Before the conversation could continue the waitress came up. She wore a red kimono like dress that reached knee. Then it had slits up the sides to her thigh. On the red dress were golden colored flowers and vines, which connected together with at least one other flower at one point or another. "Welcome. What can I get for you today?" she asked politely knowing that the girls didn't speak Chinese.

Kagome was the first to answer since she already knew what she was going to get. For some reason she always got the exact same thing, no matter what. It wasn't because she was afraid of change it was more like why take the risk? "I would like some chicken chow mien please."

"Unlike my friend here I want some Spring rolls and seswan chicken." Sango answered putting down her menu.

Giving a nod the lady left picking up the menus while she was at it. "So Kagome any idea where out entire family went? I mean man; they even took Souta and Kohaku. Oh and let's not forget your grandpa! If they took your grand pa it can't be _that_ exciting wherever they went." exclaimed Sango.

"Well I don't know maybe it's a surprise since it's out birthday's tomorrow. It's still shocking how both of our birthday's are on the same day, but sadly we were born at very different times." Kagome answered while thinking.

"I know but whatever!" Sango carelessly replied still waiting for her chicken to arrive.

After a while the same waitress that they had ordered to brought their food to them. Before they even began eating the steaming food that laid before them both girls picked up their cookies. It was only natural as curiosity picked at them. Their minds told them to find out what was inside and they did exactly as they were told. "Okay Sango on three we both open our cookies at the same time. Okay one… two… three!" Kagome counted just as anxious as Sango.

Both of the girls opened up their fortune cookies and gazed at the small slips of papers in their hands. Their eyes skimmed over the paper hungrily quickly gazing side to side. "Hey Kagome you go first."

"Okay um it says _every bad luck has good fortune which awaits you_." Kagome replied confused by what the fortune had to say.

"I totally didn't get that. Well I'll read mine, it says _soon your misfortune will guide you to love_." Sango read after Kagome.

"That was also weird, I mean how can bad luck give you love? Or like mine, that all bad luck has some good luck in it!" Kagome replied weirded out.

"Whatever! So how's your food Kagome because mine's really good!" Sango happily asked.

"Oh my gosh Sango it's so… so… good it tastes just like chicken chow mien." Kagome replied chomping down on her noodles.

"Kagome that's what you ordered!" Sango replied sweat dropping.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome answered as realization hit her.

After finishing up both paid and headed outside. The stars had yet to come out but it wasn't as they would either. Tokyo's fog made it impossible to see the beauty of the stars or the moon. Sometimes on a clear night the small specks could be seen making a small glow for people to see at night. "Sango I don't know about you but I'm pretty much ready to go home." sighed Kagome.

"Yeah come on!" motioned Sango getting up.

Both Kagome and Sango walked out of the mall doors after paying for their food. They trudged back to the house talking along the way and enjoying the sky even though there wasn't much to see. When they did reach home both girls tiredly slipped in. Glancing at the clock Kagome yawned as a reflex. It was already 10:00 at night and she had no idea they were at the mall _that _long considering the fact that they had only gotten two things to eat!

Before anything could happen the phone rang and Kagome was the first to get it. "Hello? Higurashi residents."

"Hello Miss. Higurashi this is the Tokyo hospital. I am sorry to inform you but your family was in a recent car accident with another family. The other family they were with are the Taiji's. Please come down to the hospital immediately if possible."

Kagome gasped. She looked around for Sango. "Sango hurry our families are in the hospital!"

She could hear Sango rushing around. This wasn't how the planned to end the day but it was these surprises that made it worth living for and sometimes not. Within a few minutes Sango was ready to go with her jacket and wallet. Both Kagome and Sango ran out of the house making sure it was locked not wanting any burglars to come and steal the many possessions in the house. They called a cab and made it rush them over to the hospital immediately yet not breaking the law at the same time.

When they reached the Tokyo Hospital Kagome quickly paid for the cab ride and ran inside. Nothing mattered right now. The only thing on her mind along with Sango's was the fact that their families were in the hospital and they didn't know why. Rushing over to the desk Kagome panted. "Higurashi and Taiji please."

The nurse looked up and typed some information into the computer. When she did find whatever she was looking for she looked up once again. "Oh they're on the 5th floor rooms 510 and 512."

Kagome nodded and ran. Sango soon followed behind as they rushed to get the elevator. Both ran into the elevator, which took them to the 5th floor. When they came to the doors the doctors were outside talking to the nurses quietly whispering amongst themselves. "Doctor how is my family?" Kagome frantically asked.

"Are you Miss. Higurashi?" The doctor calmly asked not wanting to have any turmoil this late.

"Yes and this is Sango Taiji." Kagome answered nodding.

"Well Miss. Higurashi and Miss. Taiji your families were in an accident with a drunk driver. I wish I could say that they were going to be perfectly fine, but I can't. It seems that since the car was completely totaled, they were badly injured. Sadly all I can tell you is that they don't have that much longer to live." The doctor replied once again.

"Wait, what?" asked Kagome taking a double take.

"Yea, what do you mean they don't have much longer to live?" Sango angrily asked.

"Well their skulls were fractured mostly near the frontal. Also the sides of their brain where the memories are stored were bruised. So we had to perform some surgery on the injured parts. Then just other injuries all over their bodies badly bruised them up and such. Maybe if you talked to them they might get better, but I can't promise you anything because even if they do recover completely there might be a small chance that they might never remember you or feel the same way towards you." The doctor sadly nodded.

"Can we go see them now?" Kagome pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Yea, I mean I want to spend as much time with my little brother, Kohaku, since you won't do anything about it." Sango quietly whispered yet angry at the same time that the doctor couldn't do anything to help her family in any way.

Sango stormed off into the room. Kagome looked over. "Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" She asked once again.

"I'm sorry." The doctor replied.

Kagome sighed. She held back the tears, which threatened to spill. She walked into the room to see her family all hooked up to machines. It was all-quiet except for the beeping of her heart monitor and the movement on the beds by her family causing the spring in the mattress to bend and make a squeaking sound. She walked up to her mother and put her hand on her mothers now pale and weak one. "I'm sorry mama."

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi moaned.

"Mama? Are you okay mama?" Kagome quickly asked.

"I don't know. I guess you found out I don't have much time left." She sadly smiled at her daughter.

"No mama you're going to get better!" Kagome urged.

"Please take care of yourself." Mrs. Higurashi replied as her eyes slipped shut.

The heart monitor stop beating and a single long beep came out. Doctors rushed into the room pushing Kagome out of the way. She was pushed out of the way and out into the hallway. Sango soon came out with tear tracks on her face. Both girls looked at each other.

"Kagome… they… died…" Sango cried.

Kagome walked up and engulfed Sango into a hug. "We'll get through this Sango." She whispered into her best friends ear while trying to contain her own tears.

One of them had to be brave. Both sat down and waited to see if the doctors could save their families for just a little while longer. Time slowly ticked by second by second yet no doctor seemed to come out. An hour later the doctor and nurse came out. Kagome and Sango got up and looked at the doctor with hopeful eyes.

No words were spoken as the two girls learned that their families were gone. Tears fell down Kagome and Sango's eyes. They were alone in the world. They only had each other and no one else.

A few days later Kagome and Sango stood in front of the coffins that contained their families. In total there were five. Kagome looked up at the people that came to the funeral. A while later people started to depart after paying their wishes.

Sango and Kagome walked away. Both looked back at the tombstone thinking along the same lines. _Mom, grandpa, brother, while Sango's read Kohaku, and father… Both ended with the same phrase… we love you._

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 2:** Chapter One

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **3663

**Page: **8

**Summary:** So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan

"To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt."

Madonna (1958 – 2004)

* * *

Two years have passed since that horrid day when Kagome and Sango's families passed through the gates of heaven leaving the two girls alone in the world. The only thing left was their pictures, memories, and money along with some food. Still Kagome and Sango lived on. Nothing would bring them down and they knew it. As long as they had each other they had something more then everyone; at least that's what they thought and believed in it.

Both dropped out of high school knowing that even though education was everything and that there was no way to actually have a good life or such without it, there was no way they could have paid their way to go to college or even through it. Even if they did get enough money they still wouldn't be able to because of the increase in costs and anything else that they might have wanted. They also couldn't forget the fact that their school supplies, clothing, food, would cost more due to the gradual increase taxes.

Sango and Kagome lived in a small neighborhood in Tokyo. It was a secluded part, that not that many people noticed, but it was there. It had a few beige colored apartments, and the basic stores that many people need to survive. Both had sold their already old houses because it was too much to bear. The pain they felt everyday knowing that the family they once had lived there and there used to be happiness everywhere. They couldn't stand living in the same house because it brought back memories of that one dreadful day.

Pooling together the money, which was a lot, both bought an apartment to share. They could have gotten one each but decided to stay close to each other and share since they had known each other for such a long time. It was on the very top so that no one would bother them, secluded from all the other city noises. They bought a mini fridge and brought some of the furniture from their old houses including their table, chairs, dishes, etc...

Every weekend they would go shopping for groceries that were necessary such as milk, orange juice, bread, etc… and only bought clothes, but only when it was extremely necessary such as if they ripped from an accident or if they were getting too small for them to wear any longer making them look like girls in bikini's. Even though they had enough money to support them for a few years both worked as maids to earn the money they needed or more exact would need later on, just in case something were to happen.

Kagome whipped the sweat of her tanned forehead. "Sango come on it's really hot and there is no way that I would continue to work with Mr. high and mighty." Whined Kagome.

"We need the money though." Sango countered whipping the sweat of her black brows.

"Come on we have enough money so we can quit and get another job somewhere else. I mean seriously why is he making his maids wear super small skirts when he's married. It's not humane I tell you." Kagome growled at her best friend pumping a fist in the air.

"Fine Kagome. We'll quit. If we don't find a job then I'm blaming you." Sango pointed out and continued to walk on, on the grey pavement of Tokyo streets.

"Oh thanks. Blame the handicapped person." Kagome grumbled incoherently.

"You're not even handicapped. You can walk, talk, think and the list goes on." Sango replied.

"Whatever that's what _you_ think." Kagome childishly replied smiling innocently.

Both started walking towards the house they currently worked at. It wasn't far thankfully considering the fact they were required to walk to the house in their uniform. Both, Kagome and Sango, felt uncomfortable so both wore an overcoat over their uniform, making them look stupid, but at least they felt better about how the looked. Their uniform consisted of a short black mini skirt, and a white frilly apron on top. Whoever had designed it had no sense of making different sizes since all of them were the same size no matter what, because both of their were tight on them, letting them have trouble breathing sometimes.

Pretty soon they came to the large mansion, maybe the size of ½ a skyscraper. It was just one of the many mansion in Tokyo. That meant that even though mansions existed it wasn't that unique. Even though the space was limited there was still enough room to make building so colossal as mansions. This one though had a brown roof like any other house and then cream - colored walls, with not a paint drop out of place. There were giant metal gates, which opened through an intercom, which were connected to a study in the mansion.

Kagome and Sango walked through the gates and up the long drive way that lead to the front door. Walking swiftly they trudged up the path and came up to the front steps. Mr. Onigumo, their boss, opened up the brown oak door. He gave them an evil grin, which made the hairs on the back of their skin stand up to the point when they thought the hairs would just fall out. "Good morning ladies are you ready to work?" he asked still grinning, which scared Kagome and Sango.

Before Sango could speak up Kagome answered for her. "No _sir_ we're here to say we quit and that just because we work for you doesn't mean you own us. We are our own people and that's how it should be. Plus I hate the way that your house is like a haunted mansion that people decorate during Halloween. It's horrendous and ugly!"

"You can't quit. I command you keep working. I own you. You are mine!" Naraku growled at the two girls.

"I don't think so. Good day to you loser!" Kagome flicked him off and stomped down the driveway not leaving any room for discussion.

Sango sighed, soon following and both girls left the mansion leaving behind a very angry man, by the name of Naraku. He growled knowing that he lost his maids and would have to venture out to get new one's. Luckily he had his cousins Kanna, and Kagura. They would be perfect for the job, why pay people off the streets when you can make your family work for free. He smirked and closed the door.

Kagome huffed. Even though now they would have to spend time putting up posters to get a job at least they were away from that creepy man. He scared her to her bones and Kagome bet staying that house probably took a few years off of her life. Sango also felt the same way, but didn't want to quit in fear of him doing something later. He was a scary man and not to be messed around with. She was especially scared when she once heard him talking about killing someone but that's all she heard before he hung up, and knew that Mr. Onigumo wasn't a man to be messed around with.

Both reached their home in a matter of minutes. They both started climbing the stairs, which led all the way to the top of the apartment complex. Recently the elevator had broken due to the fact that too many people tried to get in at once and the weight limit was exceeded. Another bad thing was that the building seemed to have no air conditioning. Kagome and Sango lived on the 35th floor, also known as the very top, of the apartment complex. It wasn't a joyous occasion to climb up and down all those stairs but at least they were kept in shape, which they wanted so that they wouldn't have to spend their other time doing it.

When they _did_ reach the top Kagome burst through the door into their air-conditioned apartment. The cold air immediately hit her face drying all the sweat, which once existed. For some reason the apartment they owned since the owner was nice enough she let the girls have air conditioning whenever they wanted as long as their rent came on time and the provided themselves with everything else.

Sango soon followed and both of them fell down onto their knees onto the white carpet while Kagome kicked the door closed with her right foot trying to keep the cool air in the apartment in. "Okay Sango you ready to make some colorfulness posters?" Kagome giggled using words, which had yet to exist in the dictionary.

"Of course. We must get out the crayons and draw our way to our new job." Sango cheered pointing her index finger up in the air getting overly excited.

"Yes of course. I'll get blue, and you get purple. We will put blue and purple pride all over our posters and show the world that we care." Kagome childishly cheered once again.

"Yes we will. Blue and Purple pride!" Sango replied.

Kagome quickly ran into her room banging the door on her way in. A few bang and clicks were heard. Then an elephant howling and a bomb exploding was heard. Sango looked at the door which looked innocent with it's brown okay and gold knob. "Kagome! What are you doing in there? More important what the hell is in there?" Sango hollered.

"Just getting some supplies and there is no one else in here!" Replied Kagome stepping out of her room with papers and crayons in hand.

Sango suspiciously looked at Kagome's room. Everything _looked _normal. Sango nodded her head and walked towards the dinning room table, but still curious about the room. She sat down with Kagome and they decided to make the posters all the same except different colors.

Studies had shown that some colors are more attracted to people then others so if they used different colors then more people were bound to notice their posters. They were far too lazy to actually print them out from their computer, but then Sango realized that she couldn't draw so she decided to make them on the computer and walked off towards the laptop bringing it over to the dinning table.

"Kagome you do know it'd be easier to just print them off of the computer." Sango shared with Kagome.

"Yeah but then it would be just like everyone else's. If we make them with our own artistic abilities then it would mean something. It would show the people that we, Kagome and Sango, _want_ to work for you!" Kagome replied drawing away on her piece of paper.

"Kagome we _have_ no artistic ability! Your dog that one time looked like a crazy hyena or something seriously." Sango glared at Kagome.

"Heh heh… well maybe it was a hyenic doggy?" Kagome uneasily replied looking up from the paper.

Sango sighed. "Kagome you didn't even have a dog."

"Well I could have gotten one if you had just let me, but no you had to say 'Kagome we live in an apartment complex that doesn't allow pets!'" Kagome angrily replied standing up trying to imitate Sango.

"We _do_ live in an apartment complex that doesn't allow pets moron!" Sango countered.

"Name calling are we now? Well you're a… a… doo doo head! Don't destroy my happiness you dentist!" Kagome replied.

"Doo doo head? Wow Kagome I'm so scared! Plus I'm a maid!" Sango told Kagome.

Kagome just huffed ignoring the fact that Sango was correct and continued to draw her posters, working very hard on them. Sango soon gave in and made some on the computer much to Kagome's displeasure. They argued long and hard when Kagome was done with her posters. Sango wanted to put up her posters while Kagome wanted to put up her hand drawn ones. "We are not putting computer generated posters! It is so last year Sango. We can't be last year we have to be this year because this year is in!" Kagome growled.

"Kagome our names' on your poster looks like Gome and Ang. Our names are not gome and ang, they are Kagome and Sango." Sango whined.

"Well maybe if you looked harder you'd see our names. You know that I know that you know that I knew that you would be like this but you knew and this knew and blah and then you knew that too!" Kagome replied crossing her arms unwilling to give in.

"Ahh you don't even know what you just said! Okay lets compromise shall we? We are grown women. We should not have issues like these. We should be arguing over politics and clothing not posters! We are the women of Tokyo, Japan and will not let anything bring us down!" Sango bravely replied as a transparent Japanese flag appeared behind her blowing back and forth with the wind.

"I agree let's argue about those thing after we get this done. Let's compromise sister!" Kagome replied.

"Yes let's compromise Kagome." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Okay how about this you put yours up and I'll rip them down replacing them with mine? So in the end both of our posters will be put up!" Kagome grinned.

"No! How about we both put our posters up?" Sango sighed trying to not get a migraine.

Kagome stood up from her chair thinking for a moment. It was a hard decision to make indeed. That would mean that just as twice posters would be up but only ½ of them would be hers. The other half would be the one's that Sango made, which she thought weren't that good since they weren't hand drawn.

Sango looked at Kagome thinking. She had no idea what the girl was actually thinking about since there wasn't much room left to alter the plan. It was a simple yes or no question that the girl seemed to be contemplating over, even though it shouldn't take that long to answer with a word. It wasn't that hard to make a decision.

It was simply weird. No doubt about it. Still Kagome stood there thinking over the issue at hand with a finger on her chin standing in the middle of the dinning room. Finally a large smile graced her face as if she had an idea that was sure to beat Sango's. "Sango I have the perfect idea!" Kagome smiled.

"What?" Sango asked suspiciously no sure at what to expect.

"How about we both put our posters up?" she giggled thinking that he idea was the best.

"KAGOME!" shouted Sango.

"What Sango?" asked Kagome quietly.

"I JUST SAID THAT!" she hollered.

"Fine then let's go and out our posters up!" Kagome glared.

Both started to leave the room. Sango quietly walked while Kagome grumbled the whole way about best friends stealing her ideas and saying that they had just asked the same question a few seconds ago. Sango on the other hand just inwardly sighed. It was impossible to make Kagome lose and when she won an argument it's like a party in that head of hers.

When they did reach the outside world the skies were blue, with very little to no clouds. The sun was bright yellow and a few birds, brown and grey, flew across the sky landing on telephone lines or on top of store roofs. Sango and Kagome decided to split up to accomplish work much faster, since they didn't want to spend that long in the blazing heat. Sango was a little worried about letting Kagome go around town by her self, but she had faith in her. Kagome gave Sango half of her posters and took half of Sango's while Sango did the exact same thing. In the end both had half of each other's posters and half of their own to put up all around town.

They decided that they would venture town posting them up on the brown telephone poles, or a cardboard sign, or any windows around, and when they were done would come to the apartment. Kagome would end up covering the west side while Sango covered the east side. So by the end of the day most of Tokyo would have their posters everywhere. They wanted to have the biggest chance possible of getting a job and sooner they did the better it would be for both of them. At least that's what Sango thought.

Kagome quickly put up posters pole-to-pole, store window to store window. She ran through the streets of downtown Tokyo occasionally saying an "excuse me" or "sorry" to the people that she bumped into by accident. Sango on the other hand was doing the exact same thing. Both were rushing wanting to get home to their comfortable apartment with the cool air conditioning.

Outside it was blazing hot while their apartment had cold relaxing air - conditioning. Kagome ran, no sprinted using her stapler to staple all the posters up and tape for the one's she placed on store windows. Sango on the other hand power walked and quickly placed the posters everywhere, because like Kagome she didn't want to stay in the hot streets where car pollution and such made the temperature's rise even more.

When both were done Kagome quickly rushed home wanting to get the cool air and wanting to win a race, which didn't even exist. Sango on the other hand swiftly walked home wanting to produce the least amount of sweat as possible. Even then Kagome made it first because first of all she couldn't sprint, so it looked like an extremely fast waddle. Everything was out of form, but she made it home first beating Sango.

Minutes later Sango came walking through the door. Kagome smiled. "Hey Sango. It's your turn to make dinner today!" Kagome smirked.

"Oh darn. Fine. Well I'm going to make pasta." Hollered Sango from the kitchen.

"Pasta? Again? Oh fine. This time don't put in a cup of salt!" yelled Kagome.

"I said I was sorry. I thought the recipe said I cup not 1 pinch." Sango replied while getting the fire started so the water could boil.

Kagome sighed and turned on the T.V. "Tonight on the 10:00 pm we will have a special report on a scientific experiment gone wrong. He thought that maybe if he placed his 1 year old baby with a baby chimpanzee, the chimpanzee could learn from humans. The upturn that he didn't expect was that his baby started to learn chimpanzee howls instead of the human tongue…"

Kagome laughed hysterically. She started to crack up so hard she fell off the couch. "Ha ha ha loser! Complete stupidity I tell you! " Kagome laughed.

Sango came walking through the doors. "I just put the noodles in the water… what's so funny?" She asked.

Kagome looked up. "This guy thought that if he kept his baby with a chimpanzee baby then the chimpanzee would learn from it. Like learning how to speak human, but like oh it's so funny. What ended up happening was that his baby started to learn chimpanzee howls so the baby doesn't know how to speak like a human but a chimpanzee."

Sango looked at Kagome. Before you knew it both of them were laughing. It was the first time they truly laughed in two years. It had been so long. So young. How it was unfair for two girls who did nothing but try to help others to get hurt so badly.

Sango got up and took out the noodles and mixed in the pasta sauce. Within minutes she called Kagome to come eat. Kagome came and sat down at the table. "You think we'll get a job soon Sango?" she asked while eating her noodles.

"I don't know Kagome. Maybe. It all just depends." Sango sighed eating her noodles.

It was quiet for a while until Kagome decided to break the silence. "Sango no matter what happens I just want you to know…" Kagome trailed off.

"What Kagome?" Sango asked kind – heartedly.

"That you're like a sister to me. No matter what I will never forget you!" Kagome whispered, but Sango heard.

"I won't forget you either Kagome. Never!" replied Sango smiling.

To be Continued…

**Hi Guys,**

**Well I haven't recently checked my email so I don't know about the Beta thing yet. From the people who do want to be my beta i'll probably see how they're rated and see what kind of stories they have or something. **

**This chapter is so not the edited one. Okay? I'll have the better/ edited one up like later in the week or something. It all depends on how mean high school is going to be to me!**

**I can't believe it it has been like a month since school started and these damned bitches are all over one of my best friends/ the guy i like. I wanna tell them to bug off but I can't come to say it because my angle side is like "it's not nice" and I want to be like "angel fuck off"**

**So enough about my love life. Okay many of you have been asking when Sesshomaru and Miroku are coming in. Well they are coming in the next chapter!**

** Tensaiga**


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 3:** Chapter Two

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **8

**Pages: **3536

**Summary:** So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan

"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved."

Helen Keller (1880 - 1968)

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study. It was just like any other study. It was brown oak wood walls, with a black leather chair and a giant oak desk right in the middle. On the walls were bookshelves full of many books ranging from a – z, and some of them even had a break down from a letter to letter to number. There was enough light so reading in there wouldn't hurt his eyes or anyone else's for the matter. On the table were books, papers and pens, which Sesshomaru used to sign all his papers that required his immediate attention.

It seemed as if the day would drag on forever. Usually it didn't seem this way, but then usually he _had_ something to do other then sit around. For some reason yesterday he had stayed up late doing all his work. It just seemed that luck wasn't on his side today. Lucky for him he didn't have anything planned, but Sesshomaru wished he had something to do. If he could he would go back to bed, but his internal clock stopped him from doing so, so he was left to stay up all through out the morning.

His plans ceased to exist when Foxfire Inc.'s owner, Shippo, called. He was supposed to go to this meeting but the owners of the company couldn't make it canceling it till a further date. It was very unfortunate but the owner had said something about his child catching a flu of some sort and that he wished to stay with him till he got better. He seemed to _worry_ about his child for some unexplainable reason to Sesshomaru. The word that did ring in his mind was _care_ but caring is a weakness and a weakness he couldn't afford or seem to feel.

Sesshomaru snorted at the thought. No he didn't have any children. He didn't plan on having any either. Children were children. They came and bothered you till there was no return. They constantly needed your undivided attention, which he didn't want to give. They also constantly wanted something from you whether it was money, games, or toys. He didn't want that. He wanted to be his own person. He didn't need to have children to bother him from his critical work. No one needed children to live. He said that children would be his downfall.

Sesshomaru Taisho was a well - known man. He was as rich as they come. He was the richest of them all. Not to mention that he was what most people call "the hottest man alive" but not in Tokyo no in the whole world. No one could beat his mysterious beauty or his cold expression. His eyes showed no expression. He graduated high school at the age of 16 and soon came to graduate Princeton University in the fields of Business at the age of 20.

When his father died, of natural causes, he automatically inherited the company, while ½ of it was left to his younger _half – _brother Inuyasha, a dimwit in his mind, who couldn't keep the same girlfriend for an entire month or even an entire week. Sesshomaru of course had the better half of the company since Inuyasha's had been plummeting down while his rose to conquer all the others. He was the best of the best and didn't let his emotions show. He was known to the world as the "ice – prince."

Many women loved him for his money. He had billions. He could retire now and live a happy life, or as happy as it can get without ever having to worry about going into debt. They were gold diggers and that's why he was still single unwilling to share his wealth with people who don't "care" for him. He owned a giant mansion right near the edge of Tokyo away from the busy streets and cars. He liked to be secluded away from people and also the pollution. He especially wanted to get away from the paparazzi, which followed him everywhere he went for meaningless picture, which would somehow would amount to the public.

Many say it was due to his childhood. A traumatizing event they say, but no one is exactly sure what it was. He didn't feel the need to share about his childhood but then again most people didn't care. Some on them wanted to know for it might be good for their work or company, but most of them didn't care. They didn't want to know why he was the way he was. They didn't care even if he smiled. They wanted the rich, Sesshomaru Taisho and that was that.

Well even though Sesshomaru was a reclusive person he lived with one of his best friends. His name? Miroku Hentai of course. His name just wasn't for show. It was 100 true. Miroku was the world's biggest pervert and everyone knew it. Even the men knew that, and they were _men_, since Miroku only went after women, which shocked the public of how such a person could actually live. It's a wonder why he isn't in prison for sexual harassment. Many can only wonder.

He always lived with Sesshomaru ever since he could remember, or could remember after his beatings, which tempered with his memory. All Sesshomaru wonder's is how in the world did he become friends with a pervert like Miroku. Yes, they were like polar opposites. One was open, perverted and affectionate, while the other was cold, uncaring and ruthless. Yet, every time Miroku got slapped he came back for more and more even from the same person. Sesshomaru thinks that he just _likes_ to get punched or maybe he just has a brain disease called Miroku stupidioliosis, anything was possible today.

A slap was heard downstairs followed by a loud scream. It was also pretty loud. It was just another day in the mansion. "I swear my hand slipped miss. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Miroku nervously replied with a large red handprint on his cheek.

"It didn't slip you fool. You're such a pervert! Why did I _ever_ decide to work here? I think I was drunk when I did!" screamed the lady and she started to pack her things.

"I am but a holy monk with honest intentions! Please continue to clean out house miss for that is what you are paid for. That is the reason why you work here! Remember?" He replied trying to keep the maid from leaving the mansion.

The maid glared at Miroku. Many thought were going through his head as to if Sesshomaru would kick him out for causing such disturbance or if the maid would finally bear his children. He hoped it was choice B but he wouldn't know until it happened. It seemed that choice B wouldn't be happening either since the maid was packing to leave the mansion.

"You are NO _monk_ with HONEST intentions. I've had enough. I quit." Stomped the maid as she headed towards the door.

Miroku followed after her. "Please don't go!" he hollered and begged as he chased after her.

The maid looked back at him. Miroku just gulped as beads of sweat trickled down his face as she glared at him. If looks could kill Miroku would've been 6 – feet under. More then 6 feet more like 60 feet under. "Don't you _dare_ think you'll get away with this pervert. You'll be hearing from my lawyer. I'm going to get you arrested for sexual harassment." The maid growled.

Miroku felt his throat grow dry. He didn't think it'd ever go this far. He wanted to hit himself for not noticing before. "Sexual harassment?" he squeaked.

"Yes that's right I'm going to report you! I have never been so disrespected in my life. Not even my own husband is that disrespectful. I will make sure that what's coming to you comes!" she shouted before exiting the mansion.

She slammed the door leaving Miroku standing in front of the door. He didn't know he'd get charged for what he always did. It was only how he was born. Then again the maid probably would chicken out for all he knew.

Sesshomaru sat in his study. He had heard everything that had conspired. This was probably the 5th maid that quit because of Miroku. No it was probably the 10th for all he knew. Why couldn't the pervert just learn that women didn't like to be groped, but no it seemed to never stick in his mind. It went through one ear and came out the other. Sighing Sesshomaru got up. He came down the stairs to see Miroku standing in front of the doorway.

"Miroku what did you do this time?" Sesshomaru uncaringly asked.

"Nothing the maid was just crazy. She said she's going to accuse me of sexual harassment. Me? I have done nothing to harass her in any way. So you think I have done anything to sexually harass her?" Miroku replied.

"Miroku this is the 5th no 10th maid this week." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well then I guess we'll have to get our 11th." Miroku grinned.

"No there is no _we_. If _you_ don't get a maid here by tomorrow morning then you can take all of your things and leave my house. I don't need you here if you're going to just cause trouble for me!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Miroku shrunk away. "Tomorrow? Can't you give me a little longer let's say maybe a year?" he nervously asked.

"No. You have till tomorrow. Find some maids I don't care. This time if they quit you're leaving too. Do I make myself clear Miroku?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes… crystal clear sit." Miroku nervously saluted as he headed for the door.

"Don't come back till you find new maids either!" hollered Sesshomaru from the door.

Miroku walked down the path towards the gate. He had 24 hours to find new maids. What were the chances for that? He decided that he would first look at the stores and posters. Maybe if he got lucky he'd find some maids somewhere. Maybe he'd have enough maids to actually have an interview to decide, which was always the fun part when they all would come dressed in dresses and try to impress him to letting him hire them. Sadly Sesshomaru would always reject them till an elderly lady who wouldn't try to pull any "moves" on him came.

He walked further towards the gate and looked back at the hours once again. He felt as if he was leaving forever never to return to the black and white mansion. It was a pathetic site, but it was true. Sesshomaru stood and looked out the window. He saw Miroku looking out back at the mansion. "Stupid Miroku! He's coming back in 24 hours! Idiot! _How _did I ever become his friend?" grumbled Sesshomaru nodding his head side to side.

Sesshomaru turned around and sat down at his, brown, oak, desk. Miroku on the other hand strolled the streets of Tokyo in the blazing sun at the point which the sun was at it's highest. He looked everywhere. He even made some posters at Kinko's and posted them up hoping someone would be willing to actually come for the job offer. The following is what it read:

**To maids everywhere,**

**I, Miroku Hentai, and Sesshomaru Taisho, are hiring new maids due to the loss of our old one's. All maids please report to the mansion at 10:00 a.m. sharp. Tardiness will not be acceptable, not at all. **

**From there all the maids will be given a fair chance to prove themselves worthy by getting an interview. There will be nothing to difficult just some simple questions regaurding who you are and such. At the end of the day we will pick one or two and the rest of you will leave never to return to the mansion. EVER! Did you read correctly? Yes NEVER!**

**Miroku Hentai & Sesshomaru Taisho**

He posted them up all over town. From store to store women to women, even girls to girls. He gave them to everyone in sight that was a woman of course. Otherwise he just posted them up on poles and anything where a piece of paper could be stuck. Sometimes he got chased by a few people, because he kept bothering people who just didn't want to be bothered by a loser, or as they thought so. He just hummed and walked around, even though his once tan face was covered with red due to all the slaps.

When Miroku was done he continued to look around if someone already was looking for a job. Why would be waste valuable time when someone could be just waiting for a job. He scanned every pole and noticed a single poster up. He inwardly giggled and rushed to it like a little schoolgirl. He read it allowed even though there was no reason to.

**Maid Jobs Wanted**

**Who: **Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taiji

**What:** Jobs as maids

**Qualifications:** Worked at many mansions, quick, efficient, and a job well worth paying

**Time:** Anytime

If you would like to hire us or have any questions please call (324) 847 – 9295. Thank you!

Kagome and Sango! 

Miroku awed. Why did her just waste 10 hours of his life putting up posters instead of noticing the crayon made poster. It was too bad that he already put them up and would have to go through the interviews tomorrow anyway, which would waster more of his life. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He knew that the maids would come tomorrow anyway for the interview so he decided that he'd have them come too, because if Sesshomaru didn't want the other they'd at least have a chance.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi speaking."

"Hello Miss Higurashi this is Miroku. I couldn't help but notice your wonderful crayon poster and I was wondering if you were willing to come down for an interview tomorrow."

"I would love to! So would my best friend Sango! We're a team per say." she squealed.

"Great. Tomorrow there will be an interview for all women who want the job. Just come around 10:00a.m. to Inu Mansion alright?" Miroku asked over the cell.

"Of course. Inu Mansion 10:00a.m. We'll be there!" she answered.

"Bye!" Miroku replied.

"Bye!" answered Kagome.

Miroku smiled. These girls seemed nice. Well it would all depend tomorrow when they came for the interview just like the millions of other ladies. Most of them that came late would be banished so the numbers would vanish instantly. Many women thought it was formal to actually come late. That was not true. Being on time and precise was all that mattered. If you were late for a shuttle launch you miss it, if you're late for school you get a tardy. Being late isn't really _that_ good!

Kagome hung up the phone and squealed. "Sango! Sango! Sango! Come over here! I have great news! Yay! Awesome news!" she yelled.

Sango walked out of her bedroom whipping the sleep from her eyes. "What is it Kagome?" he angrily asked, angry at the fact that she had been awoken from her sleep.

"Well you know Inu Mansion?" Kagome excitedly asked.

"The place with the world's biggest pervert?" Sango asked back.

"Oh yeah… no wonder that name seemed so familiar!" grumbled Kagome.

"Did you say something?" asked Sango.

"Um no… well see we were invited to attend an interview with a bunch of other people to become the maids of that place!" Kagome nervously cheered.

"WHAT? Okay… Kagome we'll go." Sighed Sango giving into Kagome's puppy eyes, which happened to appear out of nowhere.

Kagome inwardly smirked. It always worked. The fake tears, the bug puppy eyes. No one ever denied them. It took her 5 years to improve it and it has become a success. If it worked on Sango then it _is_ a success. "It is a success!" Kagome maniacally laughed.

Sango slowly inched away and headed towards the kitchen looking at Kagome like a person would look at a psychopath. "Muahahahah!" laughed Kagome.

Miroku on the other hand smirked and reached the gates. He used his card key and went in through the gates while whistling the song Michevious Kiss. Sesshomaru saw him and came out the door shocked by how fast he actually seemed to have found the maid or maids. There was no way that Miroku could have done that when even he took would take longer. For all he knew Miroku probably picked out a really good looking girl in his "Miroku" standards, and told her he lived with him. The girl obviously loving him, Sesshomaru, agreed. "Well where are they Miroku?" Sesshomaru calmly asked.

"There is going to be a big interview for thousands of maids tomorrow at 10 sharp. Don't worry thought if they are late then we can say bye to all those. SO in the end there will be only a couple hundred or so. Then a bunch of then will get tired of waiting in line. Then there will be only about 20 or so." Miroku smirked thinking he had done the best thing in the world.

"You what? Why did you invite thousands of maids to _my_ mansion? I wanted a maid maybe two but you can't do anything right. What is wrong with you? The reason I got a mansion away from everything was to _prevent_ many people for coming." Sesshomaru growled.

"Come on buddy old pal. They're going to be many beautiful ladies here to prove to _us_ that they deserve to work here with meaningless tricks. It will be fun! Don't you think so? It will be like a battle of the bands except it will be a battle of the babes. It's perfect. We should even make a show out of that and make a bunch of money… well not that we need any. You're already rich!" Miroku said patting Sesshomaru on his back.

"There is no _we._ It's just you. I'm the one rich with the mansion and everything. You're just this "person" I know somehow. Just be happy that you know me Miroku. Tomorrow I want a maid in this house. I want them cleaning. Do I make myself clear?" asked Sesshomaru losing patience.

"Crystal clear! I will obey what you say. I mean it _is_ your mansion. It's your money. I'm just this person here that just happens to be living with you and… and…" answer Miroku gulping.

"Shut up! I don't need your babbling. It's not going to do me any good. Maybe it will make me deaf, but that's about all that it's good for. At least you understand what I'm trying to tell you. Good!" Sesshomaru gruffly replied.

"There is a good side to this though. I mean everything has a good _and_ bad side to it. Let's look at… well you! You are cold and evil which is the bad side, not that there is in the first place. Anyway the good side is that almost every girl in the town think you're "all that" and you're rich. See even _you_ have a good and bad side to things." Miroku replied while his voice squeaked,

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"At least the maids that _do_ come and don't make the cut will be forever banished from this mansion forever! So that means they will _never_ be allowed to enter again. Isn't that a good thing? Or did you actually want them to come and hang all over you?" Miroku replied gaining composure.

"At least there's some good to it. Finally you can do _something_ right. I guess I can let it go for now. Remember one slip up and you along with the maids are gone. Just like those women you will _never_ return. I don't care if you _are_ one of my friends." Sesshomaru mumbled leaving the room.

Miroku fell to the floor. Sweat covered his face. "Is it me or is it just really hot in the room?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

How had it been possible for him to live with this guy for so long as still live? He was just happy that he was alive today. One more screw and all of this could be over for him. Miroku sighed. "Thank you!" he yelled to the ceiling to no one in particular.

**Okay this chapter sorta introduced them. The next chapter is gonna be like more of the interviews. REMEMBER REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 4:** Chapter Three

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **8

**Pages: **3221

**Summary:** So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan

"Chance is always powerful. Let your hook be always cast; in the pool where you least expect it, there will be a fish."

Ovid (43 BC - 17 AD)

* * *

It was nighttime, just like every night and the moon glowed in the night illuminating the houses and streets just slightly. The stars randomly placed in the sky, in clusters, or alone, in the black blanket of the sky were bright with energy that came from the, orange yellow, sun, which had set many hours ago. They lit the pathway for people together or just alone walking the streets at night so they could make it home safely to their soft, warm beds.

Sesshomaru sat on his brown leather chair, staring at the moon. Many long nights he would just stare at the moon wondering what he had to do, because his work would rarely let him catch a wink or sleep or even some times to rest. He would be traveling place to place without a clue as to where he was going knowing it had something to do with work.

For some reason tonight was different. Maybe it was because tomorrow many women would be coming to his mansion when he doesn't want a single one present besides his maid? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that once they were gone then they would never return, which would make his, already stressful, life easier.

Looking away Sesshomaru quietly and swiftly walked from his black desk, which was in his room, to the bed. Covering himself with the silk covers he closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber, just to regain a little of the energy lost today.

In the morning the sun shone through the windows. It scanned over Sesshomaru's bed, but there was nothing there, not even the proof that someone had slept there the night before. In truth there was a loud ruckus downstairs, being made by humans of all sorts. Many people were whispering, glaring, talking, smiling, shouting, shoving, and etc…

There were two desks to the left side of the, leaf green, room as you entered. It was connected to that it seemed like a reception desk with a comfy, black, bench in the back. That's where Miroku sat. Sesshomaru, with his bored expression, sat next to him. He couldn't believe that these women had no lives and came to his mansion for a pathetic job as a maid. Were they fools and didn't go to college?

Every now and then Sesshomaru heard whispers of his name followed by obscure phrases. "Sesshomaru's so hot."

"I hope I get this job."

"You know I'm the best for this place."

"Give it up Sesshomaru isn't going for you."

"わなし は セショマル の あい です."

Sesshomaru glared at all of them like they were the scum on the bottom of his shoes, because he knew that he would never marry anyone these, these, excuses for humans called women. First of all they were all late, which did not completely set with him. The only one's on time were the one in the blue room. All of these people were crazy to think he would even consider them since they were all after his money; they were just toys and nothing more.

There was movement on the left side of Sesshomaru and he turned his cold glare over to who happened to be Miroku with a megaphone. "Attention ladies. All of you in this room are to leave and never return to this mansion ever again in your lives, because you are late. If you are in this room leave now or I will have to call security!" screamed Miroku into the megaphone, which was extremely loud.

All the chattering instantly ceased to exist. Some women held their heads down, as they got ready to departure the mansion, while some had an angry flame of anger burning in their eyes. Sesshomaru quietly got up and left, leaving Miroku with the many women, which were angry with him. The women were Miroku's problem and not his. If they were going to do something rash let it be done to Miroku.

Miroku nervously looked at the many women that glared at him with anger and hate. One of the women spoke up to the man in front of her. "Mr. Miroku why should _we_ have to leave? Just because we are late you are making us leave this mansion forever. It is unjust and I will NOT allow it." She spoke.

"It's not that I _want_ to it's what Sesshomaru _wants._ What he wants is all ladies to leave that are late. So if you haven't gotten the point yet miss it is leave forever before Sesshomaru ends up calling the guards on you." Miroku nervously tried to sweet talk the women into leaving.

The women all of a sudden started chanting. "Hell no we won't go. Hell no we won't go…" over and over again increasing in volume.

Miroku reached for the guard button. Quickly he clicked it and shouted. "Get all of you men up hear quickly we have a riot!"

Miroku crossed his fingers behind him and hoped that the guards would come soon. The women were going to attack him and he really wanted to have _all_ of his body part s intact. "Noooo! Help me guards evil women are about to attack my holy monkyness." Miroku whined into the air.

You could hear the huff of the boots. The door opened and the guards all entered. "Everyone please depart in a single filed line. If anyone does not follow our prestigious orders will be captured and sent to the torture chambers on the other side of town. Do we make ourselves clear?" one of the guards shouted into the crowd.

All the women looked over. One of them courageously stood forward. "Are you saying that if we don't depart you will send us all to prison? _All _of us?"

"Yes, we are willing to send you so please leave or we will have to go to extreme measures. Master Sesshomaru doesn't want people at his castle." The guard answered.

The many women quickly started to file out at the thought of going to prison. Even Sesshomaru wasn't worth prison. Some women came up to Miroku. One punched him on his left cheek, while another would punch his jaw. Some of the women stepped on his foot, while others slapped him. Miroku was being beat up as each women left in a line waiting their turn before leaving.

When all the women had left Sesshomaru entered the green room with his cold mask still placed on his face. He walked up next to Miroku who was, red, bruised, injured, and possibly dead. The man had barely moved since Sesshomaru arrived and continued to look straight at the door where the women had left. "Miroku. The other women are in the room down the hall go to them and pick out the two maids I need." Sesshomaru angrily replied.

He waited a few seconds for a reply from his best friend, when he didn't Sesshomaru's patience started running out. "Go to them now or I'm going to kick you out of this house." Sesshomaru growled at the man who continued to stand.

When those last words reached Miroku he turned over to Sesshomaru. "Those women have quite a punch don't you think so?" Miroku nervously laughed as he headed towards the blue room.

After a few seconds of walking down the hall Miroku came upon the door for the blue room. He walked in and sat down on a table much like the other one except this one was brown, while the other bench and table were black. Getting a mega phone Miroku stood up on the bench. "Ladies. Please form a single filed line. Everyone _will_ get a turn so do not worry about being first or being last." Miroku announced to the crowd.

Miroku sat down and let the women arrange themselves into a single – file line. Women were pushing, shoving, hitting, etc… just to get in the line. Kagome and Sango were lucky to get somewhere in the middle while some women were groaning in the back. Some were also gloating that they got in the front.

In a few minutes Miroku stood up once again. "Ladies I will interview one at a time. So while I'm interviewing someone everyone will wait in the room connecting this one."

The many women agreed with the terms and filed out leaving only the first person in line in front of Miroku. Miroku looked at her while she blinked at him. "So… what is your name?" Miroku asked the woman in front of him.

The girl had long blue hair that reached her thighs and dark blue eyes that matched her hair. She had like peach skin, which made her look childish and lively. The girl in front wore a black mini skirt that reached ½ way up her thigh and wore a white shirt with a low-neck line showing of her skin. She looked at him and parted her lips. "My name is Shinkakuritamusoshikanoi, but most people call me "The Night Predator of Kodak."

"Um… okay. Well what are your hobbies?" Miroku asked already not liking the girl, because her name was too long for him to remember.

"I like to jump roof to roof trying to fight evil, and getting to bed just before bed time." Shinkakuritamusoshikanoi replied smiling once again.

"Well thank you that's all we needed to know… so can you send the next person in so we can proceed with this? Thank you!" Miroku replied giving the girl his own smile.

She nodded and headed out the door. Next came in a woman with sea foam green hair and purple eyes that made her look like as if she has just come from a nut house. She wore green fish net stalking with forest green shorts on top. Her shirt was a leaf green with the writing "I love the green" written right in the middle with a picture of a tree. She had a light tan on her body, which made it seem like she liked to spend time at the beach a lot. Miroku wondered why every girl that came looked weirder and weirder. "So uh.. miss will you bear my children?" Miroku asked in his most serious face.

"Hi I'm like Tina dude. Uh like I totally want to bear your children, totally man. Actually I'd have to ask my boyfriend." The woman giggled uncontrollably.

Miroku looked around hoping for a sign of safety. None came and was forced to look back to the woman in front of him. "Um… Tina please send in the next person and remember don't call us, we'll call you." Miroku smiled at her as best as he could.

"Are you sure man? I mean come on I'm like me dude. You know you want me to be your maid." Tina replied lifting an eyebrow at the man before her who just wished that she would leave already.

"I'm _sure_ you don't need to worry. Remember that we need to five everyone a chance so when they all get rejected besides you, I suppose, then at least they will all know that you were better then them all." Miroku replied just wanting to push the woman out of the room for once in his life.

He didn't know that so many women were so different then the ones he met at Sesshomaru's meetings, or even at Sesshomaru's office. The large building had about 100 floors, but thankfully there was an elevator in the building so people who were in the higher level wouldn't have to climb the stairs that high.

Each floor was beautiful in it's own way. Whether it be blue, peach, red, pecan, onyx, or any other color. It had it's own theme so people were able to accustom to the way things functioned. Such as when Sesshomaru would say "take this to the blue room" then whomever he was talking to would know that the papers would be taken to the 6th floor, which was the blue room.

Sighing Miroku waited for the next woman to come in. Not that he didn't mind all the women coming, it was just that none of them were "attracting" to even _his_ lecherous ways. It was only about noon, but he guessed that it would all be worth it in the end. Right?

The next woman to enter was somewhat normal. She had long black hair, which reached her thighs and the most entrancing green? She had green eyes, but her hair made them stand out even more. She had a long beautiful figure that had grown to curve in the correct spots. She wore a blue skirt that reached her knees, while her shirt reached the edge of her skirt's borderline.

She had small delicate hands, not for the work of a maid. Miroku could only wonder why she was here. "So um…" Miroku started off but stopped when he realized that he didn't even have her name yet.

"Oh.. i'm sorry my name is Christina and that's my name. If you can't remember you're such a pain. Get it through and get it through now that my name's Christina yes!"

Miroku stared at her in shock. How could such a delicate creature be such a pain all at the same time? It was a wonder how; people who only replied in rap, or poetry of some sort corrupted someone so delicate.

"So Christina," Miroku sighed for what felt like the 15th time that day, "Why do you want this job?"

"Why do I want it? It's because of that sexy Sesshomaru of course. How could a man that beautiful not want a girlfriend like _me_? I mean I'm everything that everyone wants." Christina replied, making Miroku wondered if that was the objective of all the other women after her also.

After the interview with Christina she left and the next person came in. Miroku sighed knowing that this would take forever. Finally after a while it was around 2 in the afternoon when a woman with raven colored hair that reached just a little past her shoulders appeared. Her eyes were like two chocolate orbs, and her skin was the color of a new borns' skin.

Her figure was a perfect hourglass shape, and Miroku couldn't help but stared. She seemed so innocent, and so young, that he couldn't help but wanting to ask her why she wanted to become a maid. "So miss what is your name?" Miroku asked in his most gentle voice.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Miroku starred of into space when he remembered she was the one who was in a pair with another girl named Sango. Miroku looked back at her. "Kagome bring in the girl you are a pair with also." Miroku asked Kagome nicely though he wondered if her friend was as innocent as she seemed.

A few second later, Kagome came in with another woman in hand. She on the other hand had long black hair that reached half way through her back. She had light delicate skin just like Kagome, but was a little taller, but about a few inches. The girl faced Miroku and looked at him. "So miss what is _your_ name?" Miroku grinned at her.

The girl just glared at him. "I'm Sango."

Miroku smirked. This girl had spunk. He liked that in a girl. Most girls just gave into what he wanted, except those few who wanted to hit him when he did _nothing_ wrong. It didn't matter. He was going to find out what they wanted, why they wanted this job, and who was making them take this job. Then last of all he would ask them if they would bare his children.

"So why do you want this job?" Miroku asked the girls.

Both of their heads dropped. "We need this job so we can pay for our apartment. Otherwise we'll have no place to live." Kagome answered as memories hit her.

"Why? Aren't you two supposed to be going to college or something?" Miroku asked the girls suspiciously.

"No because our families died." Sango glared at Miroku.

She knew that Kagome was sensitive on the subject, but this so – called man kept intruding on their business, which he had no right to ask them. If they didn't want this job she would have beat him up right there, but no she wouldn't do that _yet. _ If they were hired then she would hit him when he least expected it.

Miroku analyzed the girls. They seemed innocent. It seemed that they also weren't lying about their families dying since one of them, Kagome, seemed on the edge of tears. Miroku knew that he shouldn't be doing this. He knew this isn't what he promised everyone either.

He didn't want to be pummeled to the ground _again_, but he knew that this was his only chance at making sure that Sesshomaru didn't kill him, or throw him out. "Girls?" Miroku asked looking over at the two women in front of him.

"Yes?" Sango asked him sternly making sure she was on guard.

"You're hired!"

**Hey Readers:**

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter the other one's. I have a favor to ask. Could you maybe possibly get to like 50 reviews? I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Another thing can anyone think of a better title for this story? "When I Met You" sounds sorta weird to me. So if anyone can think of a better title I'd be more then happy to see it. If I get like 1 or 2 or something like that they I'll have you guys vote for it in the next chapter. **

**Lastly in your reviews please feel free to ask any questions. I will answer them in the following chapter. I wouldn't want a reader to be confused as to what the hell is going on in the story, just because I know what the story line is. That's like uncool of me!**

**Hey I wanted to know. This is for a guy of course. See this is the case. So there is this guy I've known since 7th grade and now I'm in 9th! Anyway all of a sudden he's like ignoring me and stuff. People say it's because he's scared to confess to me that he likes me. His brother actually told me that he thinks his brother is falling in love with me. Anyway the question for guys is. IS IT SCARY FOR A GUY TO ADMIT HIS FEELINGS FOR A GIRL EVEN IF HE KNOWS' THE GIRL WOULD NEVER REJECT HIM IN HIS LIFE?**

**Thanxs,**

**Tensaiga**


	5. Chapter Four

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 5:** Chapter Four

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **3116

**Pages:** 8

**Summary:** So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan

"Chance is always powerful. Let your hook be always cast; in the pool where you least expect it, there will be a fish."

Ovid (43 BC - 17 AD)

* * *

Kagome's face made a 180° turn as she turned to face the man who had just spoken the two words that any jobless person wants to hear. Kagome turned and looked Sango who looked as if she was about to burst… with either anger… or happiness. "What?" was a shocked cry in the room.

Miroku looked at the girl who had spoken. It was that Sango girl who had a small smile on her face, which made his heart flutter to see a beauty like Sango smile at him. Not anyone but him, Miroku Hentai. "What do you mean what?" Miroku asked her wondering for the outburst.

"What?" Asked Sango confused.

"What do you mean what? You said what first and I said what for the what you said. So why are you saying what?" Miroku asked her lifting his eyebrow just slightly.

Sango opened her mouth to answer but Kagome intruded. "Damn you smart people. My head hurts from all this what. What this, what that. What, what, blah! All Miroku wants to know if why you had the outburst of the w – word!" Kagome growled as she held her head trying to sooth the pain.

When Kagome lifted her head she saw the glare coming from Sango. "Well _sorry_ for being smart! You are so picky! The only reason I had the outburst was because I didn't think we'd be hired on the spot." Sango replied shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I know you love me." Kagome smiled at Sango as she stuck out her tongue.

"You know I do." Sango smirked back as they came together for a hug.

Miroku sat and looked at the two girls before him showing affection. Then again it wasn't just any two girls, but two _really_ good-looking girls. If it were old ladies he wouldn't have fun watching them embrace. He couldn't stop it any longer and a smile appeared on his face. "I love you too." He whined making an attempt to be included in the _affection_.

Sango and Kagome pulled away from their friendly embrace to look over at Miroku. Sango diligently walked over to Miroku with a death glare pasted on her creamy skin. Her big, brown eyes slightly moved with anger. She raised her hand and slapped his face hard enough that he fell of his chair and almost rolled on the floor with the force.

When he got up he looked over at her with fake tears glistening in his eyes and a red hand mark on his cheek. He raised his hand to his face where she had hit him. "How… how… can you hit the person who just hired you?" he said acting with a fake tear voice as if he was on the verge of crying.

"What?" Sango asked looking a little guilty.

Before anything could be accomplished Kagome screamed. Both Miroku and Sango looked over at her. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked worried for her friend and her sister.

"You said the w – word. Why must you always say that damned word? Why can't you be like whapoonga or something?" Kagome growled.

Kagome started stomping all over the room. Sango and Miroku just ignored her and went back to the moment they were having. "I'm sorry Miroku I didn't mean to hit you _that_ hard." Sango apologized as she offered him a hand to get up.

He smiled as he grabbed her hand and they both got up. Miroku went over to his stack of papers once again and reached in the secret drawer to get out some papers. He took the paper, which actually looked like some starch paper, and a pen. Sango also saw it and anger appeared on her face again. "I'm not giving you our phone number for a date!" growled Sango.

Miroku looked up and then back down at the paper in his hand, with the pen in the other. "Heh? No this is so that I can get your thing from your apartment to this mansion, since you are our new maids!" Miroku smirked as he passed the paper to her.

Sango's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry I just thought that…" she mumbled.

Miroku came up to her. "No don't. Then again to make it up you could always give me your number anyway and then we can go out on a date." Miroku smirked to her giving her his charm smile that made every girl swoon.

Sango raised her hand and slapped him once again. "To think I thought you were decent!" growled Sango as she looked over at Kagome on her way out.

"Come on Kagome we have to go home and pack for the movers." Sango yelled to the girl who was still stomping around mumbling about people using the w – word.

Sango sighed and walked over to Kagome and grabbed her by the shirt dragging her out, while giving everyone a sight of Kagome's creamy, smooth, white skin. "Ahh let go of me you oompa loompa!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs.

The women who were outside the door started mumbling about how Kagome and Sango's interview probably didn't go well causing them to go insane. Sango who over heard the conversations looked up at the women. "I have no idea what you are talking about we already got the job. He told us." Sango said to the women in line, and then mumbled, "losers." So that no one could hear her.

"What?" gasped one of the ladies.

Kagome got out of Sango's grasp and screamed! "Don't say the w – word. Say whapoonga!" cried Kagome as she ran for the door.

Sango sighed and walked off after the girl. When they both reached the streets of Tokyo, Kagome straightened her shirt and looked over at Sango. "So due to the extreme sunlight that the giant ball of oxygen and hydrogen the catastrophic combomderalortor you combine the bankronet to the kiramina. That's how you cure AIDS!" Kagome said pushing the non – existent glasses on her face.

"Kagome… sometimes you make me wonder." Sango sighed nodding her head side to side.

Kagome giggled as she walked on, with Sango soon following. When they reached the apartment they grabbed the boxes, which were stored in their closet from when they moved and started packing all the things in their living room. It was a hard task, but soon the two girls were finished with one room and were very proud of it. It only took them about four boxes to pack the things in the living room, except the sofa and other large objects such as those.

Next they decided to do their kitchen products. In the end after using some bags as cushions the kitchen products only took them about 2 boxes considering the fact that they only had to pack the dishes and utensils such as those. The chairs and tables, things like that would be just put straight into the truck or car, whichever vehicle was going to move their things from the apartment to the mansion.

After that was done Kagome walked to their couch and fell forward on it. She was so tired with all the picking, and dropping, and other things like that. When she raised her hand in front of her face, her hand shook visibly. When she would stand up her legs would waver a little bit. "Sango I can't do this anymore!" whined Kagome with her face planted onto the couch seat.

"Heh? You haven't even packed anything Kagome. The only thing you did was apply tape to the boxes!" yelled Sango from the kitchen table.

"I know. That's so much work. So much ripping!" whined Kagome once again.

There was a giant sigh from the kitchen and then followed by a big shout of lazy! Kagome just sighed. Packing was so boring. There was nothing to do, but load things into boxes then seal them off. Then when you were done, you would unload them and then reopen them. It was just a bunch of work that she didn't want. Plus they still had to do their own rooms. Luckily they didn't have that many things in it.

After taking a break both girls walked to their rooms, boxes in hand. In exactly 15 minutes they both came out and sighed. They both looked at each other and gazed, as if it were some staring contest. Sango was the first to blink, and Kagome pointed and laughed. "Ha ha I win Sango – chan." She laughed as both of them continued to the living room.

"So Kagome how many boxes did your things need?" asked Sango to a tired Kagome.

"It took me 1… 2… 3… yeah that's it. It took me 3 boxes because I put in all my shoes and things also. Only three huh? That's not that many. What about you Sango?" asked Kagome lazily from the couch.

"Well if I think about it. It took me… 1… 2… you know what? It also took me 3 boxes, except I had this other little box I found that I put like jewelry and stuff that I had. There were also some stationary things like pencils and things that I had lying around. Who would have thought that there were so many things in my room?" Sango replied in astonishment.

Kagome looked over at Sango with her big brown eyes eating some chips that had appeared out of nowhere. "I know what you mean. I mean come on I found a bag of chips under my bed. The good news is that they won't expire till next month!" Kagome replied munching on chips.

Sango looked at her in disgust. "Kagome ew! Throw those things away. They might be infected of something." Said Sango trying to swat the chips out of her hand.

Kagome moved further away from Sango and continued to eat the chips happily. Sango on the other hand sighed knowing there was no way to have Kagome stop eating the chips unless she got tired or she tasted something funky! Suddenly the phone rang creating noise the quiet apartment.

Sango went over to the ringing phone and picked it up. "Kagome and Sango's apartment Sango speaking."

"Sango my dear it is I, Miroku."

"What do you want?" Sango growled into the phone.

"No need to get hasty. I am just calling to remind you that tonight the movers will come to take all your belongings and bring them here, so if you want you might want to get packing." Came the voice of Miroku from the other line.

"Well we're already done so we'll be waiting for the movers tonight. Bye." Sighed Sango into the phone.

There was a girlish laugh on the line, which wasn't Sango's. "Good I can't wait till you girls come. It'll be like high school all over again!" laughed Miroku.

Sango sighed and hung up on Miroku. Placing the grey phone back on the cradle, she walked over to Kagome and poked her in the shoulder. "Come on Kagome let's go out for dinner. There's no point in getting things out to make dinner and then putting them back." Sango informed.

As if on cue Kagome's stomach rumbled signaling that she was hungry. Kagome gave her a grinning smirk. Sango smirked back and grabbed Kagome's hand helping her up. Both stretched out and grabbed their keys, heading out the door to the restaurant of their choice.

The next day quickly came as the sun rose to its highest peak. The movers had come and removed everything from the apartment. It now looked as it had the day they moved in. Cold, bear, and plain. When they had reached the mansion, Miroku was the only one to greet them. Sesshomaru on the other hand was no social and decided to stay out of the conversations and greetings.

Kagome and Sango had been given two different rooms, since there were so many to spare in the mansion. They were on the opposite sides of the hall for unknown reasons, but it didn't matter to them as long as they were in the same hallway.

When the two had been given a tour and a map, just in case they got lost, both girls then were given uniforms. Unlike their last boss these skirts reached their knee' which made it more comfortable for them. The skirts were also loose at the bottom to be more comfortable for them to move around in then the business suit kind of skirts, which were restricting.

It was morning and Kagome opened her eyes to the blue paint of the walls. Behind her was her desk and closet, while the lamp shelf was next to her. Looking at the clock she realized that it was 10 o' clock in the morning. Getting up she stretched her hands and stomach lifting her shirt, but slightly.

She got up and walked across her blue fluffy rug towards the door in her pajamas, which consisted of a white shirt and a pair of yellow shorts. Kagome walked to the other side of the hall swiftly and quietly as if not to wake anyone that would still be sleeping in the mansion.

When she reached Sango's room she entered to the green room, with the green sheets, and the green fluffy rug. Kagome walked over to the girl who slept sound asleep. "Sango, Miroku's in the room!" shouted Kagome and then stepped back.

Sango's eyes quickly shot open as she grabbed the lamp that was right next to her and stood in a ready position ready to throw the lamp at the intruder. Kagome just lightly giggled at her friend who stood before her in her robe. "Sango you got up so fast!" giggled Kagome as Sango looked over.

"Kagome? Oh my fudge I thought that you were Miroku!" she said as she put the lamp back in place on the table.

Both quickly got read and headed towards the living room. When they reached it the moaned in displeasure. The living room was huge and it would take forever to clean the space it consumed. Slowly Kagome and Sango grabbed their cleaning supplies and started cleaning the place inch by inch.

Kagome looked over at Sango. "Sango?" Kagome yelled to the other side of the room.

"What Kagome?" asked Sango, cloth in hand.

"Let's see who can clean their half first. The edge of the rug is the mid point. Okay? Ready… set… go!" shouted Kagome as both of them ran around trying to be the first to clean the room.

Kagome ran with a cloth in hand and whipped everything clean, making sure to be careful, and not break anything. Sango on the other hand ran around wildly yet being careful all together because she wanted a pay check not a bill for everything she broke while racing to be the first to finish.

It was 10 minutes later when the two girls both fell to their knees in exhaustion. Both panted and looked at their work. The living room looked exactly as it began. Clean. There was no real point in cleaning the house since it was so clean, but they were getting paid for it so it didn't matter.

Kagome looked over at Sango. "So who do you think won?" Kagome asked the panting girl who leaned against her back.

"I have no idea!" laughed Sango as she slowed her panting down.

The next thing they knew they heard Miroku yell out their names. "Sango, Kagome!" he shouted at the two girls.

It was as if everything went in slow motion. As Miroku stepped foot into the living room his foot slipped on the clean floor and fell on his butt and head, slightly twitching from the pain he just experienced.

Sango looked at the man that had slipped on the floor and burst out laughing. Kagome soon followed and both fell over laughing at Miroku who still lay on the floor, twitching, but was slowly getting up. He rubbed his head and butt slightly. He sheepishly grinned. "I see that you two have been doing a good job on the floors!" Miroku laughed.

Kagome and Sango got up and gave him a peace sigh smiling while winking in a pose next to each other. "You know it!" they both answered in unison.

**Readers,**

**Okay so this is the latest chapter. I'm soo sorry for taking so long. It was because whenever I decided to type this chapter I always got lazy. Also it was because I had to study a lot. **

**Then there is really happy news! I think there are two guys that like me! See the sign for the first guy is that whenever people ask him if he likes me he totally flushes and stutters when saying no or doesn't deny it at all. I saw him looking at me many, many times during Japanese II (elective I take). The second guy always asks me to like meet him places and like wants me to go on this trip so that we can hang out together. **

**That's why this chapter is more… happy then the other ones. I can seriously tell that I had fun writing this chapter! When I started it I didn't want to actually stop today because I was having so much fun. **

**Anyway from the reviews I received there were three titles that I can choose from for the story, because personally the title "When I Met You!" is sorta lame. So even if you don't like the story please just vote for one of the following titles, and I will count them up. Just type in the title okay?**

1 - My First Love (given by inuyasha1818)

2 - What Is Love? (given by inuyasha1818)

3 - Rags to Riches ( given by Risu Amaru)

**Next chapter don't be surprised if it says "Chapter Update, 6, one of the titles, by Tensaiga" okay? Remember Read & Review!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 6:** Chapter Five

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **4278

**Pages:** 10

**Summary:** So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan

* * *

"Be courteous to all, but intimate with few, and let those few be well tried before you give them your confidence. True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation."

George Washington (1732 - 1799)

It was mid morning and the sun was right on top of the mansion as if glaring at the mansion from above, yet the sun was still its beautiful, round yellow shape that everyone had come to know. Still, many people ventured out to get to wherever it was that they were needed. It didn't mean anything to them.

Kagome and Sango had yet to finish an entire week at their new workstation. To be more specific it had been only one day since they arrived and they had yet to meet the owner of the large, yet beautiful mansion.

It was said that he did not meet to wish them, yet just wished that they do their job and get it over with. The sooner they were done, the sooner they would be free to do as they pleased, the sooner they would be out of his hair for a couple of hours.

The truth was that Kagome and Sango hadn't seen him at all. Of course Kagome had cleaned his room, because Sango was to clean Miroku's room so at least one of them went into the room. It was quite clean as if no one had been in there for a while, but every now and then she would find papers on the table in neat stacks, ready to be mailed, which she did everyday.

She knew that it was okay to do so because she had yet to get in trouble for doing it. Both girls had decided that once a week or something in that range they would go grocery shopping for the boys since it seemed that there was nothing in the house to cook, unless vegetables, and spices were a good part of a healthy diet.

Miroku had agreed and told him that he would get them money so they didn't use money from their own pocket. He also told him that he would try to get Sesshomaru to meet them at least once so they weren't in the dark as to their employer.

As the minutes passed Kagome and Sango cleaned at the hallway. Both went from the middle of the marble floor and white walls towards the opposite ends where on one side would be Miroku's room while on the other side of the hall would be Sesshomaru's room. Truth be told Sango preferred to clean Miroku's room, because Sesshomaru some – what scared her and she didn't feel like taking a risk.

Each girl washed the hallway inch by inch. They had decided to clean one floor a day so that it would take them about 3 to maybe 4 days to clean the whole house which would give them 3 days left of the week. Since they had 2 days off automatically, that meant that there would be one more day left of work where they would go shopping for the necessary foods.

The schedule though was different for this week because Miroku and Sesshomaru had no food at all and it was a wonder how these two lived. One time Sango asked Miroku and he gave her the simple answer that they just ordered out whenever they got hungry, because Sesshomaru was rich so money was no matter.

Sango glared and hit him replying that it wasn't healthy to eat out everyday and that one day she would show him the movie "Super Size Me," the English movie about the man who at out at McDonalds for 30 days and ended up becoming obese. Miroku gulped and quickly slipped from Sango's finger hoping to avoid getting beaten up today but the over emotional teen.

Sango smirked in victory as Miroku ran away from her and smiled as if she had taught him a life long lesson of wisdom that he would never forget. Still that didn't stop her from scrubbing the floor towards his room. She could only wonder how dirty the room would be. What would it have? Would it have poster? Would it have slimy things that Miroku had no idea what they were? Or would the room have a carpet that Miroku didn't know existed? She hoped that maybe she was lucky and the boy's room was clean so that she didn't have much work to do.

As she opened the room she gasped in surprise, yet in anger all at the same time. The room was some – what clean considering the fact that they could see the girly purple carpet on the floor. The bed wasn't made. The closet seemed as if it was going to burst opened since it was filled to the top, and the worst part was that the pervert had pictures of women in bikini's from a play boy magazine all over the walls.

She felt her face heat up from the embarrassment. She walked in and felt herself step on something. Looking down at the purple carpet Sango picked it up. It was a picture of Miroku and a little girl smiling at whoever held the camera. Sango felt her expression soften and the picture and went to go up it on the side table that was next to his bed. Sango noticed herself talking out loud. "Why does he have purple things? I mean come on purple is such a girly color." Sango huffed.

Slowly she started to pick some of the things on the floor up such as pants, shirts, and sometimes-even boxers, which she was more hesitant in, picked up and quickly threw them in the pile. She was thankful that his boxers were cleaner then Naraku's. She didn't even want to start wondering what he did in those.

After she had picked up the clothes, which were in a little pile off to the side she went to Miroku's bed. She changed the sheets and put the old one's in another pile, which she would wash later. It was but 5 minutes later when she cleaned was done and headed towards the closet.

When she opened the gigantic closet, she let all the things fall out to one side, while she was safe on the other side. Slowly Sango sighed and started to separate things out. Clothes were in one pile, while other things were in another pile. Anything she thought was unnecessary she simply tossed it in the trashcan.

By the time she was done there was a huge pile of clothes, with an equally large pile of things. The trashcan was too filled with useless things that Miroku would never need such as candy wrappers, some chewed up pencils, or things such as Miroku's attempts to write his name. That one confused her the most.

Slowly Sango started to grab the pile of things off the floor and place the pile of items back into the closet in order so that Miroku could find them next time. To be more exact if Miroku asked for them she would know where to find them for him.

When she was done with that Sango quickly grabbed Miroku's clothes and put them in a basket so that it would be easier for her to carry them without slipping on something that might have fallen casing her injury or worse falling down the stairs in an accident, which could get her along with Kagome fired and headed downstairs to the laundry room to place them in the wash.

Kagome on the other hand was having more luck then Sango. She was just as fast at cleaning as Sango since they both had been in the maid business for the exact same time. Quickly Kagome cleaned the hall making it shiny so that if guests were to come they would be awed by the cleanliness of the mansion.

Slowly she approached Sesshomaru's room. What a mystery the room was to her. The door was always closed and the black door made you wonder what kind of secrets it held inside. Luckily only Kagome and Sesshomaru were allowed through those doors since Miroku would have probably messed it up if Sesshomaru allowed him to come in and Sango was somewhat petrified to step in through the door.

Kagome took a deep breath as her skirt rose a little bit as she reached for the doorknob. Slowly turning it she opened up the door and gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful room. The walls were white as porcelain and the carpet was also white except it was so well kept that it looked like it was new.

Slowly Kagome walked in and looked at her surroundings. What was she supposed to do to this room? It was perfectly clean. There were no messy areas, or any papers on the floor. It seemed like an unused guest room. Kagome turned and looked at the desk in victory. There were some envelopes that were neatly stacked up.

There was also a not that seemed to be for her. It came as a shock to her at first but eventually Kagome got over it and slowly grabbed the note as her curiosity took control of her body.

_I, Sesshomaru, thank you for taking my envelopes to the mail saving me some precious time that could be used for my business. _

That was all it said. It was a thank you for all that she had done for him even thought it was just take the envelopes to the mailbox for him. Some sort of happiness took over her body and she smiled to herself in joy. Maybe this Sesshomaru character wasn't as bad as they said he was.

She quickly wrote a reply, and went into Sesshomaru's closet and picked up his dirty laundry, which was in a basket. Slowly, making sure she didn't bump into anyone or anything to be more specific Kagome made her way out of the room and placed the basket on the floor. She turned around to close the door and left towards the laundry room.

When she reached there Sango seemed to be drinking a bottle of water. "Hey Sango what's sup? How was Miroku's room?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"It was horrible. That boy has to clean his room more often everything was a mess. What about Sesshomaru's room? Was it a mess too?" Sango asked her as she took another sip of water.

"No it was perfectly clean. He also thanked me for mailing his envelopes everyday for him!" Kagome cheered enthusiastically.

"Kagome you've only done it for one day." Sango pointed out.

"I know but it still feels good to be acknowledged and thanked." Kagome sighed.

"I know what you mean." Sango agreed.

The two enjoyed a moment of peace before Miroku came barging in without notice. He smiled as if he has just won Ms. America and walked over to the two girls. "You will never believe what I just did! Guess!" Miroku asked the two girls.

"Leave your perverted way?" Sango sarcastically replied.

Miroku frowned. "No, Kagome your turn." He asked again.

"Your new favorite color is more manly?" Kagome asked him with gleaming eyes.

"No! I just got Sesshomaru to meet you two today. Well it's more like tonight. So that's why we have to go and get you two some new nice looking dresses to make you look good in front of Sesshomaru." Miroku replied as he sighed and gave away the answer to his question.

Kagome's eyes lit up with stars. "Yay! I finally get to meet the person whose room I haven't had to clean because it's always so nice and clean!" Kagome squealed.

Both Miroku and Sango sighed, as they looked at Kagome with lost hope evident in their eyes. "She's too far gone!" mumbled Sango.

Kagome looked down. "Did you say something Sango?" asked Kagome slightly confused.

"What?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome started running around screaming about people using the w – word once again. Sango looked over at Miroku. "That's my Kagome. Then again you'd think she'd get over it by now. Don't you think so?" she asked Miroku.

"We can only hope Sango, we can only hope!" he mumbled as he looked at the crazy maid.

Moments later Kagome's rampaging came to a stop and she quietly stood next to Sango as if the event had never occurred. Sango sighed and slowly looked up to Miroku. He reached a hand out to Sango to grab, but she just looked at the tan hand not knowing what he wanted her to grab it for. Looking up she raised an eyebrow as if to ask him what for.

Miroku caught the signal and smiled. "Come on grab the hand we have to go get some dresses for you and Kagome so that you can impress Sesshomaru tonight during dinner." Miroku explained to her.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Fine Miroku, but we will only go on one condition." Sango slightly glared at him.

"Which is what if I may ask Sango dearest?" he asked her innocently, but Sango saw through his innocent exterior.

"You can't touch us unless we allow it. So if you come and grab out hands I will be given no choice but to hurt you and your jewels." She threatened.

Miroku shuttered at the thought of having Sango mad and quickly complied to her wishes. She smiled with an evil smirk and Miroku just wondered what was going through her head followed by a shudder as he imagined himself screaming, while Sango stood by and watched him get chopped in half by a sword.

Kagome came up and gave Miroku a slap on the back. Miroku looked back to see her smirking with an evil grin also. "Don't worry if she _does _chop off your jewels it wont hurt to get kicked in the groin anymore!" She smirked as more painful thoughts went through his head.

Sango and Kagome linked hands and started to walk towards their rooms to get changed, because they refused to go out of the mansion with their maid suits on. People might have thought they were crazy and were getting ready for Halloween when it was so far away. When they reached the top of the stairs Sango went left, while Kagome took a right and went into their rooms.

Kagome contemplated over what to wear to the store. In the end she grabbed a pair of blue hip huggers and a light blue shirt to go with it. When she looked at herself she smiled at what her shirt said, "My shrink took my super natural powers away." Smirking she left her room and headed towards Sango's room.

Sango on the other hand wore a pair of black capris with 4-inch strings at the bottom that hung freely. Her shirt was green with the gold words plated where her chest would have been if she wore it. Slipping it over her head Sango looked at her reflection and smirked at what the gold letters said. "This is where I nod and pretend that I'm listening."

As soon as she was done Kagome threw the door open and Sango turned around and headed out the door with Kagome towards Miroku who still stood in the kitchen as more painful thoughts went through his head, slightly scared to go out with the girls, but his perverted nature took over and soon was out of his thoughts to see the girls enter the kitchen with smiles.

He quickly walked over and brought out his keys from his blue jeans. Both girls smirked and followed Miroku out the door towards his yet again purple car, which made them wonder if he had a bad childhood of some sort to be in love with such a girly color.

When they reached the mall both squealed and ran out the car, with Miroku soon following and entered the first dress store that they came across. They wanted something casual yet impressing at the same time, so it looked like they hadn't planned this all along.

On instinct both girls headed for the sales rack wanting to get the cheapest price for a casual dress. It was also known that in a store usually the most casual dresses were in the sales rack. It was because when people came looking for dresses they usually went for the nice looking, expensive dresses to impress whoever they were going wherever with.

Kagome pushed one dress away from the other at a time. She browsed through what the store had to offer and was happy once she found the dress she had been looking for. It was a beautiful light blue, sleeveless dress. It reached her mid thigh and the bottom was flowing so it wouldn't constrict her to walking 5 inches per step.

When you looked at the dress, it looked like silk because of the way the light bounced of the cloth, yet it felt like more. Kagome giggled and headed into the dressing room to try it on to make sure it fit her before actually buying it. When she came out she twirled showing it to Sango who gave her a thumbs up for a good choice.

In the meantime Sango too had found a dress of her own which was green. It was a more modest dress because it reached all the way to her knees yet was sleeveless all the same. Her dress had a slight pattern at the collar, which consisted of some sort of curly pattern. Sango quickly went into the dressing room and changed. When she came out she twirled but held some look of doubt. "What's wrong?" Sango asked her friend who looked distressed.

"Does this make my boobs look big?" Sango asked Kagome who inspected her.

"No I think it actually makes them look smaller!" pointed Kagome.

Sango sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You know I think it might be that new bra I bought." Sango answered her friend.

"I bet it is. It makes you look like a B instead of a C!" Kagome gasped and looked down at her self.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll get you one too!" Sango smiled as she went back to change into the clothes she came into the store with.

When both were done they went over to Miroku who was busy looking in a playboy magazine that he had found lying around. The girls ripped it out of his hands as he held onto it for dear life. "No just let me touch the picture!" he squeezed out of himself, while trying to hold onto the magazine.

Both girls growled as they pulled one more time and grabbed the magazine from the now whimpering boy on the floor. They smiled as they paid the worker at the cashier who kept looking over at Miroku, glancing every now and then. After the girls were done paying the worker opened her mouth. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked the girls who looked over at the still whimpering Miroku.

The just rolled their eyes. "He'll be fine." They assured her before walking towards him once again.

Sango grabbed Miroku, while Kagome grabbed his keys as they headed towards the car in which they came here in. When they reached the car Sango threw him in the back making sure he had his seatbelt on and got in the passenger seat while Kagome got in the driver seat with a smirk. Looking over at Sango, Sango smirked back knowing how Kagome drove. Miroku though looked at them in fright. He looked to the roof of the car and gulped. _If anyone up can hear me if I live through this day I promise to never steal Sesshomaru's shampoo and conditioner again. I'll **also** never steal his bubbles either!_

Kagome reversed the car out of the spot and hit the gas pedal leaving tire tracks where the car once stood. She sped through the streets and looked at the road in front of her. Sango just looked ahead at the cars in front completely calm while Miroku felt himself being pressed into the car seat.

When they reached home Kagome parked the car where it once was and high - fived Sango. "You always were the best player at Crazy Taxi." Smirked Sango.

"I know how long did that ride take?" Kagome asked.

"Well my watch says 5:27:76. Plus you _were_ going about 90 mph." Sango laughed as they both headed towards the door.

"Wait aren't we forgetting someone?" Kagome asked as they looked back.

Both saw Miroku rocking back and forth. "Oh yeah let's get Miroku before he dies of fright or something!" Sango explained as she went back to get Miroku.

After grabbing Miroku Sango went up the stairs and went to Miroku room putting him on his bed. She left him to calm out his nerves since Kagome's driving was probably one of the scariest things to him. She then went to her room and changed into her dress in hopes of ordering dinner, meeting Sesshomaru and going to bed, while Kagome did the same thing.

When they were done they went downstairs to the living room and sat down contemplating over what to order. In the end they both decided to order Chinese. Who could resist the food of chow mien or other delicious foods? The person at the restaurant said that they'd have the food over in 20 minutes and then hung up.

While waiting for the food Sesshomaru had returned home, because he had told Miroku that he would meet these so called maids since he wouldn't stop pestering him. He had no intention of greeting them, just looking at them and evaluating with his eyes, because he personally couldn't care less about what they did as long as they did their job.

When he entered his house he saw two girls sitting on the couch watching TV and quietly closed the door behind him. "Who are you to enter this Sesshomaru's home and watch TV humans?" he asked them in his cold harsh tone.

Both girls turned around to see a man clothed in a black suit with long, silky silver hair reaching below his waist. Kagome was the first to speak up. "We're the new maids and we're just waiting for the food to come.

"What have you humans done with Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked them wondering where his lecherous friend was.

"First of all it's Kagome! Ka – go – me! Second Miroku's in his room recovering from this evening." Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru who stood there.

"What do you mean human? What happened this evening?" Sesshomaru asked somewhat curious as to what happened to Miroku.

Sango was the first to answer this time. "What she means is that because of Kagome's driving he'll be in mental shock for a while, but he'll probably be back to normal by tomorrow." She explained to the man in front of them.

Kagome looked over at him with an innocent grin, if it existed because Sesshomaru just looked at her with his cold eyes. "So you have managed to scare this Sesshomaru's friend. Very well." He replied as he walked off.

Kagome growled in anger. "Hold it right there mister!" she shouted as she pointed at Sesshomaru.

"What is it that you want human?" he asked her.

"Do you want some Chinese?" she asked him with a smile.

"No!" was the simple reply as Sesshomaru went upstairs to go to bed.

**Readers,**

**Hey! I didn't get _that_ many reviews for the last chapter and I'm very disappointed. I worked so hard on that chapter too. I got only like 4 reviews! That's why I'm not updating this story until I get 65 reviews. One, because I need a break. Two because I know it'll be forever before I get that many reviews so I can take longer to write the next chapter.**

**Its sort of sad how people just read the chapters and don't review. I like to hear what people think of my writing! That's why I made this chapter longer then all the other chapters by a whole like 700 words or something!**

**Anyway so okay my hot friend that I like he thinks that I'm going out with that sophomore that likes me and I'm like "what?" So on Monday I'm going to set him straight. What made me kind of mad was when I asked him for a hug for old times sake he was like "You're and Ashley are so a like."**

**Ashley's one of my friends. So anyway it made me wonder… does he see me or does he see Ashley whenever he talks to me. I always think you know what? My life is more complicated then any gon story! I mean look at like Love Pentagon, my life makes it look like a 2 person relationship instead of 5 or whatever!**

**Well review okay? I'll update later (much later)!**

** Tensaiga**


	7. Chapter Six

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 7:** Chapter Six

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **3537

**Pages:** 8

**Summary:** So there are these two guys. Miroku and Sesshomaru, who are rich and live in a mansion. Then there are these two girls. Sango and Kagome, who are really poor. What happens when these two meet? SessKag MirSan

"A timid person is frightened before a danger, a coward during the time, and a courageous person afterward."

Jean Paul Richter (1763 - 1825)

* * *

It would be untrue to say that today was an uninteresting day and nothing had yet happened which bothered the two girls immensely. Both had just been whipping, scrubbing, and then more whipping. Miroku was still somewhat in his shocked state and refused to come near Kagome thinking that she would use her imaginary car and kill him.

Kagome stood scrubbing the floor of the top level of the mansion. "You know Sango even though we are really weird you would think that pervert would learn that there are no imaginary cars after what 20 years or something?" she asked Sango who too was scrubbing away at the floor.

"I know but everyone is weird in this house. What about that Sesshomaru guy last night?" Sango asked changing subject from Miroku to Sesshomaru.

"Was he speaking in 3rd person or something?" Kagome questioned back.

"Yeah he was, but we shouldn't be making fun of him since he's the one who pays us and not Miroku, so we can make fun of Miroku." Sighed Sango.

"I, Sesshomaru, command you to have wild passionate sex with me." Mimicked Kagome.

"Ew Kagome what is going on in that little mind of yours?" Sango said looking up with a scrunched up face.

"Oh come on don't you think he's totally hot and sexy, because I think he's hot and sexy!" Kagome replied sitting down on the now clean floor.

"No I don't…" Sango trailed as Kagome glared at her with a knowing 'you can't fool me because I've known you forever' look, "… fine he's hot but come on there is no chance that we'd ever go out with him he's too uptight. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I can see that he's uptight, but I believe that deep down he's a true bunny awaiting for the world to feed him carrots!" Kagome sighed with a lovesick face.

"Kagome he's not a bunny he's a damn dog waiting to pounce the living daylights out of sexy women… ew that sounded wrong." Sango answered with a disgusted face.

"I know maybe…maybe these walls, doors, and stuff are like soundproof so we don't hear the moaning or something." Kagome replied suspiciously looking around.

"Maybe we have to investigate that someday you know. Note to self, figure our of the mansion is soundproof." Sango said making sure she remembered.

After talking Kagome and Sango headed downstairs, because the doors on the floor were all locked for some reason, and they'd make sure to ask Miroku later, but for now they were off the job since they were done cleaning. Both walked downstairs into the kitchen to get some food, yet found out there was _still_ nothing to eat. "Sango let's go shopping for some food. I swear they'll die early at this rate!" Kagome mumbled as Sango agreed.

Both went upstairs to their rooms and changed. Kagome quickly went to her drawer and looked through all her clothes. Her eyes rested on a black skirt and yellow shirt to match with it, which brought joy to her face. Quickly she grabbed them from their confinements and slipped them on twirling to make sure that what she wore was acceptable for her. Once again looking in the mirror she read the writing on her shirt. It had an arrow point up with writing beneath. "My face is up here."

Sango on the other hand couldn't decide what to wear. She felt as if she had the need to wear a skirt and smiled as the blue one that Kagome had gotten her for a birthday present reached her eyes. She grabbed it alone with a black shirt that she loved and walked over to her bed to change.

When she was done, she twirled around in satisfaction and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Stop wasting trees, go wipe yourself with and owl."

As soon as she finished with that Kagome came in through the door with her black skirt. "Come on Sango it's not like we can wait forever." Kagome hollered.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked downstairs as the two girls talked about meaninglessly things. When they reached the door they heard a shuffle behind them and looked back on reflex to see Miroku. "Hi Miroku we're going to the store in the _car_." Kagome smirked.

Miroku's eyes expanded and he ran to the other side of the living room, as far away as he could get from the girls. Sango and Kagome laughed as they watched Miroku, knowing that he was scarred for life, and would have some trouble getting in a car with Kagome at the wheel again.

Both Kagome and Sango left leaving a scared Miroku in the living room all alone in the giant mansion. Kagome on the other hand was speeding down the road swerving around cars, and running through yellow lights, unwilling to wait for the next green one. It was too much of a hassle for her. Yellow meant that she could still go, why did cars want to stop at the yellow light?

It wasn't long before Kagome and Sango stopped in front of the grocery store. Sango looked at it as if it were a foreign object. "Kagome what kind of store is this?" she questioned with an uncertain face.

"Don't worry Sango, Jenji is the best grocery store around, with all the cheap prices it's no wonder that so many people go here." Kagome answered with a smile.

Sango nodded her head and walked in with Kagome who held a basket on her hand. They went down the bread isle and grabbed the all white bread. At first they grabbed just one but then added two more just in case. Then at the end of the isle was the refrigerator where they grabbed the fat free organic milk, and tossed in two bottles because milk was good for you and they didn't want a shortage.

Then they went to the other side of the refrigerators and grabbed two bottle of orange juice with no pulp, because pulp make the juice thicker and left after pulp that has to be cleaned if it dries on the glass. While they were at it they grabbed some yogurt, cheese, and chips.

When they started walking down another refrigerator isle, they came across the ice cream section. "Sango which flavor do you want?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Let's get one vanilla, one strawberry, one chocolate, and one chocolate chip." Sango replied after having thought it over.

Kagome nodded in approval and grabbed the four flavors. After that they went and got some ramen, pasta, pasta sauce, bagels, cream cheese, soda, and candy because they just couldn't resist. It was so tempting, as if it was calling out to them, "take us." Finally before leaving they grabbed some cereal and tossed it in the basket, which was so full now, they had to balance their way to the checking isle.

When they finally did reach the checking isle to pay for their things Kagome groaned. "Sango can you reach the items I'm too short!" Kagome whined.

Sango laughed and grabbed the cereal from the top and placed it on the counter along with the other things, while Kagome looked through her wallet for some money and a piece of gum, because she felt like chewing something apart for being so short and not being able to reach the top of the groceries.

The woman at the counter just looked at them like they were crazy and continued to scan things. When she was done, she clicked a button and the total came up. "Ladies your total will be $50.25" she answered.

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Ha see Sango we got all those things that take up like 10 – 15 bags and it only took $50 dollars to pay for it all. I call that a bargain!" Kagome said dancing in a circle.

The woman continued to look at them and Kagome stopped when Sango grabbed her shoulder. "Kagome… no just pay the woman already!" Sango hissed.

Kagome sighed and grabbed the $50 out of the wallet and paid the woman while getting a quarter out of her change pocket. The woman sighed and put the cash in giving them their receipt and just waiting for them to leave. Kagome and Sango got the message and wheeled the bags out since someone had been nice enough to get them a cart and put all their bags in the cart.

When both girls reached the car they loaded up the things and headed home. Kagome nearly hit an old lady on her way but just missed as a boy scout did a matrix jump and pushed the lady, along with himself out of the way. Kagome just laughed hysterically while Sango looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

It was a very interesting ride, and when they two girls got home Miroku was at the door getting the mail from the mailman. Kagome glared and walked up to Miroku as he began to get ready to run away. "Miroku bring in all the groceries since we went to the store and got them, help around a little bit." Kagome glared.

"What if I don't want to?" Miroku questioned.

"Then I'll have to take you in the car to get some more wont we?" she replied to him, but smiled once he ran over and started unloading all the things and ran into the house, then coming back out, taking some more, and going back in.

Sango just looked at them and walked in with Kagome to the kitchen. When Miroku was done, the phone rang and he went to go pick it up. "Hello?" the two girls could hear him ask.

"What?" was Miroku's cry after a second of waiting.

"I'm too young to die!" he shouted and hung up.

They ignored what he shouted and started putting away all the groceries in their proper places so that they could find them next time instead of having to look around like they did when they used to chuck things into the fridge or chuck things into the cabinets, because it took about 20 minutes to just find the cereal which was quiet sad.

When they were done Kagome went into the living room with a bag of chips and sat down to watch one of the many movies that Miroku and Sesshomaru owned. Deciding to watch "Kung Pow: Fighting Fists of Furry" they both sat down and started to laugh, because the movie was a comedy.

While they were watching the movie, once again Sesshomaru came through the door in his business suit, and once again just like last night, both girls ignored him, or to more specific they didn't know that he was there, because they were so engrossed in their movies. "I see that you two have yet to tell this Sesshomaru who are you and what you are doing in my mansion."

Kagome paused the movie and turned around. Looking at him she prepared herself. "What do you mean? Anyone with a mind would know that we are your maids. Jeez! We're done with cleaning so we are watching a movie. Maybe if you stopped acting so high and mighty all the time you'd see that but no you don't because you're always acting like you rule the world!" Kagome growled.

The next thing she knew Kagome was pinned against the wall with Sesshomaru's claws blocking her exit. "Do not speak disrespectfully to this Sesshomaru."

"I wasn't speaking disrespectfully I was stating facts!" Kagome chocked out.

Sesshomaru let her go and walked off, leaving Kagome to rub her neck soothing the pain that burned there while Sango tried to get the facts of what just happened straight. When the information did settle down Sango quickly rushed over to her friend helping her up with a hand and asking if she were okay. "Sango that man wishes he could have hurt me but can't because I'm too special." Kagome laughed.

Sango sighed and looked at Kagome with worry, but brushed it of as to not worry Kagome, that she was worried. Kagome slowly got up and started to walk towards the sofa once again. "What are you doing Kagome? Can't you see you need some ointment to fix your neck?" Sango growled.

"I wanted the rest of my chips!" Kagome whined.

Sango sighed and after they got the chips, both girls headed upstairs to Kagome's room to get some ointment of that neck before it started to hurt, which would be torture for Sango having to hear Kagome whine about her neck hurting and how she can't do any work because of it.

Upstairs in Sesshomaru's bedroom, Sesshomaru growled. He couldn't help but growl once again because of that maid. "She has the never to stand up to this Sesshomaru. She does not know who she is dealing with… yet that it somewhat attractive to this Sesshomaru's inner beast. Still I refuse to succumb to my beast even if does like that human, Kagome. She is nothing but a human. They are all alike… useless and meddlers."

He heard the girls walking upstairs and listened in with his ears. "Kagome stop eating the chips and open the door." He heard the quiet girl that was on the couch sigh.

"Sango chips are more important then my neck. That damn dog was just horny okay? He is just going through a faze so sometimes soon I will give him "the talk" and all will be well!" he heard Kagome reply.

_This human thinks that I need "the talk" I have done more that she can talk to me about. I am Sesshomaru and no one shall argue against my statement, because what this Sesshomaru says is right._

He heard the door soon close and walked over to his desk. "This human is crazy. This Sesshomaru will have to teach her a thing of two about respect. Yet this Sesshomaru's beast refuses to bring harm to that human.

Sesshomaru was confused. His beast refused to hurt Kagome, but he wanted to break the girl for being disrespectful towards him. He didn't know what to do. He decided that he would just let things play out and he'd come back to this if need be, otherwise it would not be smart to contemplate over something which will never bother him again.

Later that night, Kagome walked into the kitchen to make some dinner. She told Miroku that she's make him dinner for once and that maybe he'd stop eating out every now and then. Miroku agreed and so here she was getting the noodles out to make pasta. After boiling the water, cooking the noodles, getting rid of the water, and mixing in the sauce that she loved, Kagome smiled at herself for a job well done.

As soon as she was about to walk to Miroku's room to tell him she was done there was a knock at the door. Kagome opened the door as a little man walked through in a suit. "Where is Sesshomaru human?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome glared at him. "Who do _you_ think you are to order _me_ around when I'm 5 times taller then _you'll _ever be?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Just tell me where Sesshomaru is you lazy human." He growled at her, or tried to.

"You can see Sesshomaru at dinner which is in 5 minutes, and you will join us and be respectful!" growled Kagome.

The man looked at her and gulped as he saw the fire, which appeared in her eyes and agreed. Kagome smiled and led him to the dinning room where she asked him to sit while she got everyone. Kagome walked over to the stairs and stood at the base. "Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru get down here for dinner now. Sesshomaru you have a guest so you better get down here now!" shouted Kagome.

Miroku and Sango walked down the stairs into the living room and sat down as if they had been doing this for a very long time. Sesshomaru was the only one who didn't come down and Kagome glared at the stairs before walking all the way upstairs to his room and opening the door. Sesshomaru was on his cell and looked as if he was about ready to kill the phone. "No Ms. Hemington I don't want to go to a club with you." Sesshomaru sighed.

Sesshomaru held the cell phone away from his ear as the shouting from the other person started. "What do you mean you don't' want to. I don't care Sesshomaru you better go out with me or I'll tell my dad!" the girl on the other line screamed.

Kagome glared the girl was ruining her dinner and the noodles were getting cold. That was unacceptable. Kagome walked over and grabbed the phone from Sesshomaru and held it to her ear. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it okay? Sesshomaru and I are having dinner and have been going out for a few months now. If you have a problem with it then come face me you moron, otherwise leave him alone. You'd think that a woman would be smart enough to tell when a man doesn't want to go out with her." Shouted Kagome as she hung up.

She looked over at Sesshomaru. "Now _you_ better get down to dinner because you have a guest. I don't want another word march!" shouted Kagome as Sesshomaru got up and started walking down to the dining room.

When they reached downstairs Kagome sat down and passed some pasta to the rest of the people at the table after giving some to the guest. "So Mr…" trailed of Kagome.

"Oh my name is Mr. Toad, but you can call me Jaken."

"Oh hello Jaken. How do you know Sesshomaru? Through work I suppose?" she questioned.

"Yes I just came over since his cell phone was busy, that the company that you were supposed to merge with has had a death so you have no exact need to come to the office tomorrow. Maybe you can catch up on your lost sleep." Jaken informed.

"I suppose I might end up doing that." Sesshomaru replied.

After everyone was done, even Sesshomaru had eaten some Kagome went to pick up all the dishes. When she came over to Jaken he lifted the plate to her. "Thank you for the delicious meal. I must be on my way." Jaken replied as he headed towards the door.

Kagome smiled at him. "All right drive safely." Kagome replied as she saw Jaken leave.

**Readers,**

**Hi! I told you I'd update soon. You know what? Writing this chapter too me 1 hour and 15 minutes! Gah my head hurts! See Jaken is somewhat nice because I couldn't think of anything at the time and Jaken will be Jaken. Don't worry though I might make him like he is in the show… permanently PMSing.**

**Sorry if Sesshomaru was a little OOC I had no idea what kind of feeling I wanted him to have towards Kagome. It was either anger, or that he liked her for her bravery, but then I thought wait it's too soon for him to even like her they've met two times for like 5 minutes each. Right now I see that you guys finally gave me 51 reviews in total. Oh well it's not like I can ask for anything else.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as funny as the last few chapters. I'm really not feeling that well and I'm really tired. I want to go to bed, but my dad won't let me sleep anymore, and says that it's not okay to sleep till 1 in the afternoon. I think it's okay to sleep that late when you go to bed at like 2 in the morning:o **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review! It'd made me feel better! The things I do for my reviewers. Oh and those people who have been through me thing whole story so far I thank you for your support without you I would have thought my story was really lame or something.**

**If you want you should go check out my story "Falling" it's also a Sess/Kag about how Kagome is wanted by someone and he's killing off everyone slowly. They killed Hojo! So Kagome and Sesshomaru slowly try to solve the mystery… while falling in love.**

**Remember just get me 10 reviews for this chapter okay? Thanxs!**

** Tensaiga**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 8:** Chapter Seven

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **3252

**Pages:** 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone from Inuyasha, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that Sesshomaru is like sex on a poster!

**Summary:** Two girls alone in the world with no one but each other stumble upon a job that was only meant to leave them wish cash in their pockets to use, but what they didn't expect was to also get love... SessKag MirSan

* * *

"Never tell evil of a man, if you do not know it for certainty, and if you know it for a certainty, then ask yourself, 'Why should I tell it?'"

Johann K. Lavater)

The next morning Kagome was the first to wake. She went to her clothes, tossing clothes everywhere. She _had _to find the perfect outfit. Actually she didn't but she had nothing better to do. Kagome walked over and dressed up and smiled at her image in the mirror. She wore a pair of light blue hip huggers and a black shirt, with glittery, silver writing.

It was a portion of a song written in 4 lines. The first line said "Take me down," the second line said "To Paradise City," the third line said "Where the grass in green," and the fourth line said "And the girls are pretty."

Kagome giggled and started to go out the door. As Kagome went out the door, she started going down the hall towards Sango's room. "I wonder why Sango never comes to get cute old me!" Kagome voiced out as she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Out of my way human!" came a cold voice behind her.

Kagome turned around and faces Sesshomaru. He wore a black suit, which made his eyes and clothes stand out even more. He glared at her hoping that maybe she would disappear or just _move_ out of the way. Kagome's mouth opened up as voice flew out reaching Sesshomaru's ears. "Why don't you say the magic word? It wouldn't kill you! I mean come on seriously! Why _must_ you speak in 3rd person? This is so unfair! All I wanted was chicken!" Kagome growled as she paced towards Sango's room.

Sesshomaru looked at her retreating figure and glared at her and walked down the stairs, ignoring Kagome's little outburst. Kagome on the other hand walked over to Sango's room and burst right in not caring what Sango was doing.

When Kagome entered the room Sango gasped and turned around grabbing a sheet to hide her body. Kagome's eyes enlarged to the size of saucers. "What did you do last night Sango? Is there something I'm missing? Kagome asked her almost naked friend.

"No I didn't. I was just changing and I thought it was Miroku trying to see me naked again. Why did you make us take this job? Why can't we leave Kagome?" Sango begged.

"I…really don't know. I guess we _could_ start looking for other business you know that aren't like Naraku, and stuff. Er, then again we would never have _this_ much fun anyway! I mean think about it. Sesshomaru is never home, and Miroku is completely terrified of us. That's perfect because we are never being watched over by them!" Kagome answered jumping up and down.

Sango walked over to her clothes and took out a shirt slipping it over her head. She turned around and looked at Kagome. "Yea I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't mind having a job where there is no loser in purple touching my butt all the time." Replied Sango as the fire in her eyes was lit.

"Heh! Well it's not _my_ fault he thinks that you're attractive!" Kagome said as she slowly inched away a little bit from Sango.

"Kagome what is this world coming to? Why is everything based on looks? Why is it that most people seem to like people who look good? Why can't people like other people if they are nice? It's not fair Kagome. What if you _aren't_ the best looking girl out there? Does that mean that no guy will like you?" Sango replied as she sighed and sat on the bed with her shirt and underwear on.

Kagome walked towards Sango, as the words seemed to reach her. "I… I really don' t know Sango. You know there is someone out there for everyone it just depends on if you find them or not." Kagome whispered as she looked at Sango.

Sango slowly got up and put on some black hip huggers and then sat back down next to Kagome. "Alright Sango let's get it on. Bring down the house. I know what you're thinking!" Kagome giggled as she got up.

Smiling Sango got up and looked over at Kagome. They both looked into each other's eyes when Miroku popped in and a horrid thought went through his mind. "No don't tell me you two are a lesbian couple!" Miroku cried making Sango and Kagome break their trance of understanding.

"What?" Sango shouted.

"Are you two "together" I mean like…"Miroku asked with fear evident in his eyes.

Kagome turned around with a smirk, and saw the fear in his eyes. "We _were _going to tell you sooner or later, but yes… we are and that's it we are." Kagome replied with a smile as she walked up to Sango and gave her a big hug.

Miroku fell to his knees and banged his fists against the furry carpet. "No! This can't be. I love you Sango!" Miroku cried.

"Right." Sango replied with rolling her eyes.

"We're kidding Miroku. We've been best friends forever to shut up and get out the door so we can go so some laundry." Kagome replied while looking at the broken man.

When Miroku still hadn't gotten up, Kagome walked over to him with a sigh. She bent down and attempted to roll him out of the way. She pushed and shoved as Miroku held onto the carpet. Kagome growled and stepped on his foot. Miroku yelped and let go as Kagome finally succeeded in pushing Miroku. Kagome then turned back to face Sango and smiled. "Let's go do the laundry sweetheart!" Kagome voiced out as she blew Sango a kiss.

Sango just laughed at Kagome's antics and followed Kagome out the door heading down the stairs. It was going to be another day in the quiet mansion. It was just another day of work for them. Today all they had to do was laundry since they had nothing else to do. The mansion was clean, since they had just done it recently, so they had nothing to really worry about.

When Kagome and Sango reached the kitchen they went to the room next to it, which was the laundry room. Inside the room was a giant pile of clothes. "How do they own _this_ many clothes? There are probably like a hundred shirts and pants here!" Sango gasped as she looked at the pile before her.

"That means we better start on it Sango, let's go!" Kagome cheered as she started to pick up some clothes to fold.

Sango nodded and followed Kagome's example. When they started Kagome looked up to Sango. "Hey Sango let's do some karaoke guess." Suggested Kagome.

"What's that?" Sango questioned unfamiliar of the game.

"Well we take turns singing a little bit of a song. If you can't guess it, you have to put on whatever piece of clothing you are holding wherever the person who sung the song wants. So like if I sang part of a song, and you didn't get it then I get to tell you where to put whatever you are holding." Kagome explained.

"Alright then. You do first Kagome!" Sango nodded in agreement.

"The remedy is the experience. This is a dangerous liaison. I say the comedy is that it's serious. This is a strange enough new play on words…" Kagome faded off.

"That's so easy Kagome. Seriously!" replied Sango as she shrugged.

"Then what is it?" Kagome challenged.

"It's part of the chorus from the song _The Remedy_ by Jason Mraz!" Sango replied smiling.

Kagome pouted and looked away. Sango sighed and decided that it was her turn. "Alright what about this Kagome? Maybe I've been the problem. Maybe I'm the one to blame. But even when I turn it off and blame myself. The outcome feels the same." Smirked Sango knowing Kagome would have trouble with this.

Quickly Kagome turned around and glared. "Damn you! You didn't even give me a name to help me!" Kagome shouted as her brain went into over drive.

"Time is ticking Kagome. Do you give up?" Sango smirked raising one eyebrow.

"No! I will not give in till I am sure. Stop pressuring me! Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Kagome asked as she started to check her temperature with her hand.

"Kagome it's just you. Well do you have an answer?" Sango asked again.

"Naw. What the hell did you sing?" Kagome whined.

"It's called _Stars_ by Switchfoot." Sango smirked once again.

"Evil! You know I have never listened to Switchfoot in my life!" shouted Kagome.

"Alls fair in Love and War, sweet Kagome." Sango teased.

Kagome on the other hand growled. "Now let's see. I want you to put those boxers on your head." Sango replied slyly.

Kagome glared as she slipped the boxers on her head like a hat and continued to glare at Sango. All Kagome hoped was that no one saw her in her state of weirdness. Kagome then looked at Sango with an evil grin reaching her lips, but Sango was too busy laughing to actually notice it. "Let's see Sango, it's my turn get ready to put on clothes! What song is this? I never saw it happening. I'd given up and given in. I just couldn't take the hurt again. What a feeling. I didn't have the strength to fight. Suddenly you seemed so right. Me and you. What a feeling." Sang Kagome as she smirked at Sango.

"Wait… this doesn't have the name of the song. Where have I heard this before? Oh… wait… oh I got it!" Sango happily said.

Kagome's smirk turned into a frown. "Then what is it?" Kagome challenged.

"It's _Brighter than Sunshine_ by Aqualung. Really good song, I personally like the tune that they represent in the song, rather then the words." Sango sophisticatedly replied."

"How in the world do you know all these things? Why are you smart?" whined Kagome.

"It's pretty obvious Kagome. While _you_ were sleeping I would wait for you to get up while listening to music. It's as simple as that." Sango replied laughing a little bit.

As they continued on the game, eventually Sango had lost when she didn't know a few songs, but that was only because they were songs from the 40's. The songs from the 40's to the 80's Sango didn't particularly listen to so lost and had to slip some articles of clothing on herself.

Miroku on the other hand peeked out his door. It had been abnormally quiet and the mansion would usually have sounds of Kagome giggling. Sometimes both of them squealing and giggling together, but right now it was quiet, and it scared him to think where they were. They could have been anywhere, such as in his room, or setting up a trap, or maybe they were just out.

He decided that he would go out and pick up some girls while he was at it, or at least try, but when he went to his clothes he found a note attached in Sango's writing.

**Miroku,**

**Your clothes are in the laundry room. It's because they were filthy so if you need clothes come by and pick them up.**

**Sango**

Miroku looked over at the time. It was 4 in the afternoon. "Perfect time to call Sesshomaru."

He picked up his cell phone and waited for Sesshomaru to pick up. After a few rings he did and answered with a cold voice. "Hello."

"Hey Sesshomaru it's Miroku. Yea come on home and let's go grab some drinks man. It's been forever!"

"I have work to do Miroku." He coldly replied.

"What work? All you do is sit on that leather chair all day till someone come to you with a problem, which by the way never happens!" argued Miroku.

He heard a sigh on the other side and smirked knowing that he was getting through to Sesshomaru. "Fine Miroku. The things I do for you. I will be home in a few minutes, we'll change and go to Illusion." He said making up the plan as he spoke.

"Oh good see you in a few!" Miroku replied while he laughed on the inside.

He went to the middle of his room and did the cha cha all over the floor. It wasn't normal that he would get his way will telling Sesshomaru what to do. Usually Sesshomaru would just tell him no, because he had to work. He then threw up his hands and let out a maniacal laugh.

Right then Sesshomaru walked through the door and headed upstairs to his room to put his things away. He then walked over to his closet, where his clothes were, but there wasn't anything there but a lone note pinned to the edge in neat handwriting, which was most likely a girls.

**Sesshomaru,**

**Even though your clothes were really clean I found a piece of lint, and the line might spread so I washed them all! If you need clothes come to the laundry room.**

**Kagome**

He growled and sighed knowing that the raven - haired girl was crazy. He didn't understand why Miroku had insisted on hiring them, but then again they did keep the mansion clean. Sesshomaru walked out of his room and started to head down the stairs when he saw Miroku also coming down the stairs. He waited up for him and then they both walked down the stairs together.

"Miroku why do you insist on giving these women the job? One of them thought that lint might spread over all my clothes and washed them." Growled Sesshomaru.

"Well at least yours has a good reason. My beautiful maid, Sango cleaned my clothes because they were dirty! That's a horrible reason!" whined Miroku as they neared the laundry room door.

Both heard giggling and some laughing coming from the other side of the door making them a little worried about what was behind there. They made sure they were prepared for whatever the problem or danger might have been as Miroku slowly opened up the door. Throwing the door fully open Miroku gasped while Sesshomaru growled at the sight before him.

Sango and Kagome turned their heads towards the intruding noise and gasped. Kagome was the first to speak breaking the awkward silence, which had been playing for a minute or two. "Oh hi Miroku… hi Sesshomaru what are you… um doing here?" Kagome sheepishly replied.

"Human are you wearing my boxers on your head?" Sesshomaru asked intensifying his glare ten fold.

Kagome touched her head to make sure that he wasn't being delusional and frowned as she found out that he was right. "No… maybe… yes?" Kagome stuttered not knowing what kind of answer her wanted.

Miroku walked over to Sango stepping over the clothes, so that they weren't dirty again and peered at her with a grin. "Sango dear if you loved my clothes so much you should have just asked instead of wearing them when you thought that I wouldn't see." Miroku replied with a smile, as Sango got up to slap him.

There was a giant slap followed by a thud, which made Sesshomaru and Kagome look over at what had happened. There lay Miroku unconscious while Sango breathed heavily. Kagome let out an embarrassing laugh and turned to face Sesshomaru once again. "Um if you were going to have some plans with him just whisper in his ear that there is a Victoria's Secret show coming on." Kagome replied as she inched away, and dragged Miroku out of the room.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and grabbed a shirt and pants from his laundry. On his way out he grabbed the boxers Kagome was wearing as a hat and glared at Miroku. "Miroku get up right now or I will throw you out of the house." Growled Sesshomaru.

In a blink of an eye Miroku had gotten up and had his shirt, pants, along with his boxers in hand. "Sesshomaru no need to do _that,_ let's go already." Miroku urged as he started to walk away.

Sesshomaru looked back at the girls once again and left without another word. Kagome looked over at Sango. "Sango remind me to _never_ get on _his_ bad side." Whispered Kagome as she walked out of the laundry room.

When Kagome and Sango finally reached the living room they sat down on the couch and let out a breath. "Kagome do you ever feel like that Sesshomaru is out to kill us?" Sango asked.

"Yes I do, but… then again… no that's about it. I get the feeling that when we least expect it, he's going to come and kill us. Then he's going to hide the bodies in an old graveyard, leaving no clues for the detectives to find us. We'll be known as the "missing" girls." Kagome replied in one large breath.

"Oh of course Kagome you are absolutely right. Let me guess Sesshomaru had many wives and Miroku can get a girl friend. Oh let's not forget Miroku is going to come to us in the morning and tell us that his new favorite color is pink. Hmm?" Sango sarcastically answered.

"How did you know? Wow it's like you are psychic, but then your abilities are a tad off because Miroku can't get a girl friend. About the Sesshomaru thing, who really knows if he's married or not. He's so secretive that it's almost funky!" Kagome replied thinking.

At the bar where Sesshomaru and Miroku were the music boomed throughout the building. Sweat clung to the air and many people dances with each other keeping up to the fast beat of the music. Miroku and Sesshomaru sat at the bar and sipped their drinks. "Tell me why you made me come to this bar again?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Come on Sesshomaru why don't you have some fun?" Miroku questioned as he went off to dance.

**Readers,**

**Hey. You only gave me 6 reviews for my last chapter, and I'm very disappointed since I spent like forever on the chapter. If people don't like this story, then feel free to tell me, just don't totally crush me. I mean I got more reviews when I put that Authors Note up. That's pathetic to get more reviews for something that's a note, rather then the chapter. It disappoints me as an author. **

**Also since you know the story Truth or Dare I've been fixing it up and I've got like 4 chapters done, and replaced, so it makes me feel like all my hard work is done for nothing. So you know what I'll update AFTER the finals, which is in 3 weeks. Have fun! Happy holidays. It's festivous for the rest of us!**

**Tensaiga**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title:** Rags to Riches!

**Chapter 9:** Chapter Eight

**Rating:** Pg - 13

**Ages:** Sesshomaru and Miroku (20) Kagome and Sango (18)

**Genre:** Romance/ Humor

**Words: **3102

**Pages:** 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or anyone from Inuyasha, but that doesn't stop me from thinking that Sesshomaru is like sex on a poster!

**Summary:** Two girls alone in the world with no one but each other stumble upon a job that was only meant to leave them wish cash in their pockets to use, but what they didn't expect was to also get love... SessKag MirSan

* * *

"Creativity represents a miraculous coming together of the uninhibited energy of the child with its apparent opposite and enemy, the sense of order imposed on the disciplined adult intelligence."

Norman Podhoretz

Kagome sat on her soft bed comforter and stared out her window. The moonlight shone on her face making her already porcelain white skin glow making her look even more beautiful them she already was.

There was not a sound that could be heard as the stars twinkled. Gaping her mouth open for just a second as to say something, Kagome whispered hoping that maybe someone heard her thoughts.

"What do you think you are doing… Kagome?" came a taunting voice from the other side of the room.

"Oh Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned raising up her eyebrow.

"I have come to tell you that… I think you totally rock my mind Kagie wagie!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"What the…" shouted Kagome jolting up from the bed.

Looking over she saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair, which had been there since she first moved into the room. Kagome's eyes enlarged slightly as she saw Sesshomaru look over at her. "You were out for a while Kagie!" Sesshomaru kindly told her.

Kagome fell back onto the bed and jolted up once again. Looking around, especially at the chair, Kagome sighed with relief when she didn't see Sesshomaru there. Laughing at herself Kagome shifted to a more comfortable position sitting up.

She looked at the clock, which resided next to her bed and saw the blink number one. She also knew that it was one in the morning, because the sun had yet to come out. Kagome wondered why in the world she was up at such an early hour, recalling the events before she went to bed.

Coming up with nothing she hit her head back on her pillow trying to go to bed. Five minutes later she once again opened up her eyes. "This is all Sesshomaru's fault. If it weren't for him I would be sleeping. If it wasn't for him I would have had more then, what is it like 5 hours of sleep." Kagome angrily growled.

She stomped from the bed and walked towards the door with giving Sesshomaru hell in mind, even though he probably wouldn't be up. She walked over to the room and slowly opened the door trying to stay as quiet as possible.

When she opened the door she gasped at what she saw. Sesshomaru was sitting up staring at the door with his amber eyes glowing in the night, like a cats eyes. A frown marred his face as he glared at her. "What is it that you want that you need to wake this Sesshomaru up at such an unruly hour?"

Kagome stared at him since she didn't think that he would be up for whatever reason he was. "I… I wanted to say that it's your fault that I can't go to sleep." Kagome replied with an angry frown.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Woman it is not my problem or my concern what keeps you up in the middle of the night. If you are unable to sleep because you keep thinking of this Sesshomaru then so be it, but don't interrupt me with your annoyance." Replied Sesshomaru as he glared at Kagome.

Kagome glared back at him before huffing and slamming the door shut before stomping away to her room. When she got there Kagome was hit with a brilliant idea and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed some milk and put it in the microwave heating it up. When it was warm she put some sugar in it and gulped it all down.

I made her full and she happily sighed as she headed upstairs before she fell asleep in the kitchen because of her full belly. Not only that but it would be a weird image to come upon in the morning.

She could imagine it now. Miroku walking down the stairs. Then a gasp followed by a scream. "Oh my god Kagome's dead. Sesshomaru! Ahhhh!"

When Kagome reached her bed she quickly cuddled in her sheets and fell asleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Tomorrow was when they would go shopping for more clothes, but the only problem was Sesshomaru and Miroku had to come along.

In the morning Kagome woke up and quickly dressed. Before she was out the door Sango came through the door. "Kagome! Today's the day! Shopping." Squealed Sango.

Kagome jumped up and down and nodded. "No I can get that pink capris with the teddy bears on it just like I always dreamed." Sighed Kagome in a daze.

"No… no… that just ruined it." Sango replied nodding her head.

Kagome huffed and walked out the door. She then ran back in grabbing her purse, huffed again, and ran out the door once again. Sango laughed and followed. Both headed downstairs to get some breakfast as well as make some for Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Well it might be just Sesshomaru since Miroku was still scared of them or just themselves since Sesshomaru was never around anyway. When they both reached the kitchen both Miroku and Sesshomaru were seated at the table.

Miroku was playing around with the napkins while Sesshomaru was diligently reading a newspaper. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Through some eye contact they knew exactly what to make and smirked. One went towards the fridge while the other went towards pots, pans, and bowls.

Kagome tossed Sango the pancake mix and while she measured it Kagome got out the butter, milk, and the chocolate chips. When Sango was done she measured the milk and put it in the batter, as well as some chocolate chips so every bite you took had chocolate chips in it. The both mixed it and Kagome used the butter to layer the pot slightly as Sango put the batter in.

As the pancakes were cooking Kagome got out 4 plates, one for herself, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. "Miroku what do you want to drink?" Kagome questioned opening up the fridge.

"Give me very berry extremely juice orange juice babe!" He smirked.

Kagome glared back at him. "What did you say? Do I need to take you to the _car_ again?" she growled.

"I mean may I please have the orange juice miss?" He tried to correct himself.

"That's what I thought you said." She replied acting extremely happy.

She then turned over to look at how Sango was doing with the pancakes, which were doing fine. "Sesshomaru what do you want to drink?" Kagome politely asked.

"Black Brazilian Coffee." He replied monotonously.

"Alright nestle coffee it is!" she replied as she pressed the button to warm up the water.

Sesshomaru glared at her before going back to reading his newspaper. She just ignored him and went to get milk out of the fridge for Sango and herself. She already knew what they drank. When she was done with that she finished making Sesshomaru's drink and gave everyone their drinks as Sango gave them all their pancakes.

They all looked at it for a second before eating them. Then when all were done with it, they all out their plates in the sink while Sesshomaru left them all. "Where are you going Sesshomaru? Aren't you coming with us to go shopping?" Kagome asked from the kitchen.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, but I am going to go get my jacket. I have to meet someone at the mall you are going to for business." He replied and walked off to his room.

Kagome threw a ball at his general direction and gasped when it hit his bedroom door. Quickly she turned around and walked towards the door. "Er - Let's get into the car shall we!" she replied while running to the car.

Sango and Miroku just nodded and walked outside as well waiting for Sesshomaru. When he finally did come out he got into the car and drove them all to the mall. Then they all walked into the mall as a group.

When they entered they waited with Sesshomaru because Kagome was curious to who the person he was meeting was. When Miroku looked in the general direction he gasped. "Eww! It's Kagura!" Miroku said while pointing.

"Hey Sesshomaru is it that red lady, Kagura, that you're meeting?" Kagome asked pointing at the figure making her way over here.

"Sesshomaru dear I didn't know that you were going to be here!" Kagura yelled waving her hand.

"So Sesshomaru this is the part where we run and ignore her?" Kagome asked still looking at Kagura.

"Yes it is." He replied.

"Alright guys on the count of three. One… two… four… ha you can't run yet I didn't say three!" Kagome giggled.

"Just say it already damn it she's getting close Kagome!" yelled Miroku.

"Three!" yelled Kagome as they all ran for it.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru while Miroku followed Sango. The both ran not looking back because they thought that Kagura would be there. They both finally stopped when they reached a candy store and slipped in. Kagome gasped at all the candy in the store. "Sesshomaru!" called out Kagome.

"What?" he replied.

"Will you buy me some candy? Please? Please? Please?" whined Kagome like a little child.

He was about to reply no, but then he remembered that Kagura might be out there so he nodded as Kagome went around the store getting all the candy she wanted. When she was done she had a 20lb bag, which cost about $50.00 but to Sesshomaru it was mere change.

Kagome squealed as she gave Sesshomaru a hug. "Thank you for the candy!" smiled Kagome as she started to walk out the door with Sesshomaru following her.

He sometimes would look at her as she munched on some candy. They both walked over to Hot Topic and Kagome picked out some clothes that she paid for with her own money instead of using Sesshomaru's. She didn't want to be a burden.

Grabbing her bags she started to walk out the door and Sesshomaru just followed without a word. They quietly shopped, but the hug kept going through his head. He couldn't help but think of what that made him feel. Happiness? That was an emotion foreign to him.

It was just a feeling. Something he hadn't felt since his mother had died. He let it go and continued on to walking around with Kagome. He noticed that every now and then she would look around. "What are you looking around for?" he questioned.

"Huh? Oh I was just looking around to see if Kagura was around. I could tell that you don't like her!" Kagome answered while munching on some more candy.

Sesshomaru nodded and they both headed into the next store. They knew it was going to be a long day and they also needed to find Sango as well as Miroku. "Darn you cheap cell phone plan!" yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded at her childishness and continued to walk behind her as she led the way around the mall. _What have I gotten myself into?_

On the other hand Sango and Miroku weren't having much luck either. Sango and Miroku walked into a food court where Sango looked at Miroku. "Hey Sango can you do me a favor?" Miroku pleaded.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you get me some food? I'm hungry!" he replied while laughing nervously.

Sango sighed and looked over at Miroku once again. "The things I do for you. Fine go get something to eat I'll be right behind you!" Sango told him.

He smiled as he walked away and Sango followed. "Thank you Sango." She heard him tell her.

After they both got some pizza both sat down and ate their food in silence. Neither one felt like talking to the other. They were both content with eating their own food.

When they were done Sango dragged him to a store to get some clothes, but then they got kicked out because Miroku kept trying to hit on the women there, which was bad for the store's business since they all started to leave.

Both sighed as they looked back every now and then thinking that maybe Kagura was trailing them or something. "Sango. Why are you a maid?" Miroku asked her.

"What do you mean _why_? I just am. It's my job and it's what I do." Sango replied.

"No I meant as in why didn't you become something else. Like a teacher, or something of that range." Miroku said trying to word it correctly.

"That… is something I don't want to talk about if it's okay with you. Not now, but someday I will tell you… maybe." Sango quietly replied.

"Alright if that's how you feel I will wait Sango." Miroku replied.

"Thank you!" she smiled at him, which made his heart soar.

Both started to walk in circles since neither knew where Sesshomaru or Kagome were. They both hoped that they were at least together somewhere, because that would make things easier. Sango swore at her cheap cell phone plan. "Darn you cheap cell phone plan!"

When the day came to and end Kagome and Sesshomaru decided that they should wait at the car since they obviously could not find Sango or Miroku. When the two did appear it was shocking to see them calmly walking over. There were neither handprints nor any steam coming out of Sango's ears.

The fear that used to be etched onto Miroku's face had disappeared and there seemed to be a smile there instead. Kagome continued to look at Sango with a smirk of knowing. There seemed to be some bonding that had happened while they were separated.

Everyone got into the car and Sesshomaru once again drove him or her home. They all thanked him and headed back to their rooms to go bed.

**Dear Reader,**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Sorry that this chapter is really short as well. I will try to make it better, but I'm not feeling very well right now. I have a cold. Plus my abs hurt a lot and whenever I laugh or something it hurts. It's because A LOT has been going on. See there is this guy I know and he's just making things really difficult for me. On second he's nice, while the other second he's mean. He's like worse then an emotional pregnant woman no offense!**

**SITUATION ONE**

**Anyway so on our way home there is this kid named Jamie (guy) who comes and tries to hit my head while I'm on my bike. I'm totally okay with it. So today I was like:**

**"Jamie you didn't get my head!"**

**(Turns around on bike)**

**"What now you're going to try to hit my head!"**

**(laughing) "Yeah!"**

**Then like out of nowhere Eric's (guy whose been mean to me and stuff, the one i've been talking about) like "You hit her head and i'm going to punch you so hard you won't know it was coming."**

**SITUATION TWO**

**"Eric I won't see you after school."**

**"Why?"**

**"Even though it's like 50° out here my friend and I are going to go get some coldstones (ice cream)."**

**"Oh... well good luck with that."**

**Then afterschool I went with my friend to get her bean plant to take home.On my way back I was screaming Quigly so he would turn around, but I saw Eric. He was with this other guy who was on his bike. My friend and I started to walk towards coldstones when I changed my mind and decided to go to Pete's Coffee to get some hot chocolate. Behind me I heard Eric talking to his friend going "Let's go to coldstones."**

**The weather cleared up before we got to Pete's so we decided to go to coldstones anyway. He waited all that time which was like 1.5 hours while my friend and I ate ice cream while talked about what's up.**

**SITUATION THREE**

**So I went there and I was sitting behind him and talking to him along with this girl named Anne. Then like he was like:**

**"Go away."**

**"Why?"**

**"It's time for you to go ta ta."**

**"No!"**

**"You are the most annoying person I know!"**

**"I'm moving away."**

**"Then I'll follow you."**

**He sighed and started to get up to move and moved like a little ways away. While he did that he was like:**

**"I'm moving away from you and you can't follow me here."**

**"I hate you so much!"**

**I felt really bad throughout the whole game, but I didn't leave because (1) I was with another friend of mine that came to me when the game started and after Eric ditched me. (2) I am not a loser who would go and cry about it.**

**Then he kept trying to talk to me and I was like:**

**"Oh you don't hate me now?"**

**OR**

**"I thought you moved there so you wouldn't have to listen to me."**

**OR**

**"Didn't you move so that you could ignore me?"**

**I was really close to telling him: "I'm trying to stay out of your business like you said so why don't you help me since you want that so badly."**

**A little ways back like Feb 15th I made this little joke and told him that I gave the girl he likes a fake valentine and posed it as his. I told him later on like a few minutes later that I was kidding, but I'd give it to her later. He got so mad at me.**

**"Stop it okay? Stop it it's not funny. It's not okay! Why don't you stay out of everyone's business? Why don't you stay out of my business!"**

**What would you evaluate from this? Some say he likes me, but I think he's just using me to get close to the sophomore girl he likes.**


	10. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
